Dímelo
by Shashira
Summary: ¡CAPÍTULO 10!Ha llegado la Boda de Harry y Ginny, pero nada en la ceremonia sale como estaba previsto ¡VOLVÍ!
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, ante todo decir que estos maravillosos personajes no son míos, sino de Rowling, que espero que no cometa una locura y estropee ésta linda pareja, que se le da muy bien eso...  
  
Éste fic se lo quiero dedicar a diferentes personas y por diferentes motivos, así que comienzo.  
  
Yussi: Por estar siempre ahí cuando te necesito, por ser mi "Gran Mamá". Por reír conmigo, por chillar histérica y soportarme con mi Siri - Pooh. También por tenerme en tu casa cada fin de semana y no cobrarme ni un euro jiji. Por cierto, no te perdonaré JAMÁS lo de Random Walk...  
  
Andrés: De éste ejemplar que voy a decir. Él es mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela, mi Peter Pan, el que me lleva a País de Nunca Jamás. Gracias por ser mi Giork particular ^__^  
  
Meiko: Pava éste fic también va dedicado a ti ¡¡¡ Para fastidiarte la pareja Draco /Hermione que tanto te gusta jeje Ya en serio, te lo dedico por leer siempre lo que escribo, y por enseñarme lo que significa la palabra amistad. Por secar mis lágrimas siempre que lo he necesitado. Gracias Cactus¡¡¡ ^_^.  
  
Vero: Aunque ahora estemos enfadadas, te seguiré considerando una de mis mejores amigas hasta el fin de mis días. Te quiero un montón aunque ya no estés conmigo. Desertora¡¡¡ De todos modos, gracias por soportarme día tras días, hasta que te hartaste... quiero que sepas que para mí seguirás siendo Pétalo.  
  
Patuchi: Mi amiga chilena. Gracias por pasar horas y horas conversando conmigo por la red y por compartir todos tus sueños y sentimientos. Me siento muy afortunada por haberte conocido y ver esos maravillosos dibujos y cuadros que haces¡¡¡. Mil gracias¡¡¡  
  
Kmila: Gracias a ti éste fic vio la luz. Así que agradecerte toooooooodo lo que has hecho por mí, por escuchar muchas noches más juntas una canción de Bacilos y hacer ese fic de los Merodeadores que tenemos aún pendiente. Gracias niña ^__^  
  
Dímelo  
  
Nunca me canso de mirarte, de observar cada movimiento tuyo, con ese aire de altivez y orgullo que plasmas en cualquier acción, en cualquier situación. Levantas las manos y las posas en el mostrador de la tienda. Esas manos que dejaron impresas en mi tu huella, que recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente y quemaban mi piel entre las sábanas. Que una vez rodearon mi cuerpo y recorrieron mi espalda, y me hicieron gritar tu nombre desesperado. Esas manos... Sonríes al dependiente. Andas tocando todo, como siempre lo has hecho. Te paras a hablar con alguien y la ira me invade ¿quién es ese? ¿con qué derecho te roza el brazo de esa manera? Vuelves a dibujar una sonrisa, ojalá me dedicaras una a mi, como cada mañana al despertar juntos.  
  
Cuando aún la habitación conserva tu aroma a vainilla, y tu dormida. El rostro hundido en el hombro, el pelo cayéndote desordenado y tu respiración lenta y acompasada. Aquel silencio de la mañana que tanto amaba roto por el aire que respiras. Pasaba un dedo por tu brazo, poco a poco bajaba hasta tus caderas, dibujándolas. Despegaba la sábana de tu cuerpo y allí estabas, desnuda. Tan indefensa, tan dulce, tan mía. Porque eras mía. El contacto de tu piel me quema, pero la sensación es tan hermosa que cuesta el no hacerlo. Te molestabas y removías, siempre lo hacías antes de despertarte. Tus ojos clavándose en los míos. Sintiendo la dulzura y la pasión en ellos, sintiendo que por ellos vivo.  
  
Sigues tu camino después de hablar con ese chico. Te compras un helado ¿en invierno? Bueno, siempre has tenido gustos extraños. Como el comer chocolate frente al fuego. Me esperabas cada noche, con las mantas a pocos metros de la chimenea. Al entrar siempre te encontraba en el sofá leyendo, levantabas la mirada e ibas a mi encuentro para besarme.  
  
Y ahí estaba, en el estómago. Subía poco a poquito, tomándose su tiempo y cuando llegaba ya estábamos desnudos y saboreando el chocolate en los labios del otro. Pero no importaba, era algo que tenía que ver la luz y escucharse en cada rincón del mundo. Me acercaba a tu oído y lentamente lo susurraba hasta casi decirlo a gritos.  
  
- Te quiero.  
  
Dímelo, te decía y tu me mirabas tiernamente mientras me dabas besos por todo el rostro. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Una y otra vez lo repetías y no me cansaba de oírlo. Te estrechaba y te besaba. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Dime que me llevas siempre contigo, que estás tan desesperada por tenerme como yo lo estoy por ti. Bésame y no acabes nunca. Ámame como yo te amo y dime que tienes sed de mi, que te vuelves loca cada noche al no sentirme a tu lado. Dime que esperas cada noche como si fuera la última. Dímelo. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.  
  
Quiero besarte. Lo necesito. Una sed me invade. Sed de ti. Porque sin ti me muero, porque sin ti no hay consuelo.  
  
Bajo las escalera del centro comercial poco a poco y llego hasta ti. No te das cuenta de que estoy allí, viendo tu pelo enredado dónde una vez yo también lo estuve. Me acerco lentamente y te paso las manos por la cintura estrechándote hacia mi. Hundo mi rostro en tus mechones enmarañados. Sigues oliendo a vainilla, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos años. Beso tu mejilla y tu sigues quieta, sin voltearte. Mi boca se acerca a tu oído sigilosamente.  
  
- Dímelo  
  
Te vuelves con el ceño fruncido, me observas y tus brazos se enlazan en mi cuello.  
  
- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero - me besas - Te quiero.  
  
Me sonríes. Ya soy feliz.  
  
- Creía que no vendrías, Ron - noté un tono de reproche en tu voz - ¿qué estabas haciendo?.  
  
Cogí tu mano y la besé. Una, dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces. Una alianza es el único adorno que llevas, una alianza que indica que eres mía.  
  
Estaba... - sonrío - estaba pensando en ti. - te beso dulcemente - Feliz aniversario, Hermione. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola de nuevo¡¡¡ No tenía intención de hacer un segundo capítulo, pero me levanté ésta mañana pensando en el fic y, en fin, aquí me tenéis.  
  
No es nada del otro mundo, pero quería hacer otro capítulo (bueno, mini capítulo) para daros las gracias por los reviews. Espero que os guste, porque lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.  
  
Ahora respondo:  
  
Melania Weasley: Muchas gracias por tu review, realmente no es para tanto, en serio. Espero que éste capítulo te guste también. Gracias.  
  
Airhead14: Gracias por tu apoyo. Fue de gran ayuda.  
  
Malale: Me alegro de que te gustara, porque no estaba muy segura de publicarlo. Espero que el segundo no te decepcione.  
  
Jessi Weasley: A ver, aclaración: Ron no está enfadado con Hermione. La estaba observando y recordaba. Es que a lo mejor yo me equivoqué en el resumen. Sorry ^_^U.  
  
Siria Atlante: Gracias por tu opinión. A mí es que me gustan las historia de ese tipo: Describo todo y no sé nada hasta el final. Me parece divertido.  
  
Gin-ynia: Jejeje Gracias por tu apoyo hija¡¡¡ No sabía que mis fics hacían llorar... Muchas gracias por considerarme entre tus autoras favoritas, pero solo soy una aficionada y éste fue el primero que hice.  
  
Meiko-Malfoy: Queridísima guarra Superpoderosa¡¡¡ Weeeeeee, aquí tienes un segundo capítulo, pava, para que no seas tan pesada cada vez que nos vemos. Qué me tienes harta¡¡¡¡ Juas juas juas. No hombre, ya hablando seriamente. Que gracias por enviarme un review, que sé que tú nunca los dejas. Pero para algo eres una de mis mejores amigas ¿no? Ya me dejarás tu opinión de nuevo, o sino me llamarás para insultarme y entonces me la dirás...  
  
Kmila: Hola¡¡¡¡ No me tienes que agradecer la dedicatoria del anterior capítulo, porque era todo verdad. Ah¡¡ y aquí la escritora eres tú, no yo ¿ok?. Por cierto ¿qué tal vas con Días en la Playa? Bueno ya que estamos hago propaganda: LEED EL FANFIC "Días En la playa" DE KMILA, SEGURO QUE OS GUSTARÁ¡¡¡¡ bueno mejor pongo: LEED TODOS LOS FIC PERTENECIENTES A KMILA¡¡¡ SON BUENÍSIMOS¡¡¡¡ Besos niña¡¡¡ Nos vemos en el messenger.  
  
Kat(): Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación. La verdad es que no lo tenía pensado, pero bueno. A mi también me gusta la pareja Ron / Herm, pero para serte sincera leo más fics de Draco / Herm. Es que adoro a Draco, también a Tom Felton. Ah¡¡ y al Hippie (siempre estará en mi corazón sus sandalias de cuero y su bañador azul, ese que se pone para salir de marcha). Bueno, gracias por todo. Besos y espero no decepcionarte¡¡¡  
  
PATTY: Hola¡¡¡¡ Muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por tu review. Realmente no creo que sea para tanto. Me salió solo y lo plasmé en un "papel". Pero me alegro de que te haya gustado. Por cierto. Me debes bocetos¡¡¡. Sigue dibujando y yo seguiré escribiendo ¿ok?. Besitos niña.  
  
Annia: Gracias por todo. Me alegro de que la historia te guste, aunque repito, soy solo una aficionada, ojalá algún día llegara a ser escritora¡¡¡ Bueno Ron & Hermione son mi pareja favorita en los libros, pero en los fics prefiero las de Draco / Herm, aunque también leo de Ron & Herm. Jamás Harry & Herm (adoro a Ginny¡¡¡ FUERA CHO CHANG¡¡¡¡)  
  
Bueno, yo creo que ya nada más tengo que añadir. Solo que seáis muy buenos, como lo soy yo (si, es una gran mentira...) y todos juntos adoremos al Hippie¡¡¡¡ HIPPIE GUIANOS POR ESE SENDERO QUE MARCAN TUS SANDALIAS DE CUERO LOS SÁBADOS EN LA PLAZOLETA DEL MCDONALDS¡¡¡¡ (Lo siento... ejem, ejem... se me va la cabeza a veces...)  
  
Byezzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Capítulo 2 de: "Dímelo"  
  
Miraba el reloj muggle que colgaba en la pared. Marcaban las seis. Nunca tardaba tanto en regresar. "¿Qué estarás haciendo?", se preguntó volviendo de nuevo a su lectura, sin ponerle apenas atención.  
  
Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban en los ventanales de la casa, y un viento helado soplaba. Un sentimiento de miedo y soledad la inundaba. Miró la chimenea, había mantas en el suelo y dos tabletas de chocolate sin abrir aún junto a ellas.  
  
- Idiota - dijo en alto, cerrando con fuerza el libro y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la enorme ventana del salón - hagas lo que hagas, siempre me haces sufrir...  
  
Escuchó unos pasos provenientes del porche. Se levantó de un salto, haciendo caer el libro al suelo. En el umbral de la puerta estaba él.  
  
Llevaba la túnica azul eléctrico pegada al cuerpo y de su cabello rojo caían gotas de agua, formando un pequeño charco en la moqueta.  
  
- ¿Dónde estabas? - le dijo Hermione furiosa, con las manos en jarra y el ceño fruncido - Son las seis y cuarto, una tormenta estalló hace horas y yo sin saber nada de ti.  
  
El pelo mojado le caía por el rostro, y entre ellos pudo ver la mirada de Ron fija en ella. Sus ojos azules la observaban tiernos y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, haciendo que se le formaran hoyuelos entre sus pecas.  
  
- Estás muy sexy cuando te enfadas - le dijo acentuando más la sonrisa. Hermione se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, cruzando los brazos.  
  
- Eso no me sirve como excusa - respondió, intentando por todos los medios no mirar a Ron. Sabía que si veía de nuevo esos ojos no podría aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo.  
  
El chico dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared y se echó el cabello hacia atrás ."No hagas eso" se dijo Hermione "Sabes que no puedo sostener mucho tiempo una disputa si te pones así. Lo sabes y me haces esto. No sé por qué te quiero tanto...".  
  
- Quiero chocolate - dijo dando unos pasos hacia la chica, Hermione retrocedió. Tragó saliva.  
  
- Pues... - ella también quería chocolate, pero deseaba vengarse de Ron - Pues no hay chocolate¡¡¡¡  
  
Ron hizo un puchero que hizo que su rostro se pareciera al de un niño pequeño que le niegan un caramelo (en este caso el "Gran Chocolate"...) y a Hermione se le encogió el corazón "Dios ¿por que pones esa cara?".  
  
- Basta - le dijo insegura, viendo como Ron se acercaba más a ella - Estate quieto.  
  
- No hago nada - dijo inocentemente. Sonreía. " Maldita sonrisa", pensó Hermione, "¿porqué me derrito ante ella?" - Vamos, tú también quieres chocolate.  
  
No, no se iba a dejar ganar por sus ojos azules, tampoco por sus pecas, ni su pelo mojado, y esa túnica pegada al cuerpo haciéndole parecer desvalido... está tan guapo... !!No, no, no¡¡ Cerró los ojos intentando pensar.  
  
- Vaya - dijo Ron, entonces lo miró. Su semblante estaba serio, pero en pocos segundos tenía de nuevo una sonrisa dulce. Miraba las mantas en la chimenea, el chocolate sin abrir y el libro tirado en el suelo de mala manera. - Sí que estabas preocupada - fue hasta el salón y recogió el libro del suelo. Leyó el título - Es tu favorito.  
  
Hermione no dijo nada. Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó. Su cara en el pecho de Ron, notando la tela fría y mojada de la túnica y escuchando su corazón. Ese corazón que le pertenecía y que compartían. Si le llegase a pasar algo...  
  
- Morrison quería que viéramos unas jugadas - la voz de Ron era tierna. Acariciaba el cabello de Hermione, aspirando su aroma a vainilla - ya sabes que el partido del Domingo decide si estamos o no en los Mundiales.  
  
Hermione lo estrechó aún más y hundió su rostro en el pecho.  
  
- No lo vuelvas a hacer- le dijo, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Ron la miró, aún con su sonrisa, sus divertidos hoyuelos y sus pecas dibujando su cara. Le secó una lágrima furtiva y la besó.  
  
- No lo haré - dijo en un susurro. Hermione asintió y lo volvió a besar.  
  
No podría vivir sin él, ya no. Le quitó la túnica mientras lo besaba. Ron levantó las cejas en un gesto gracioso, sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Esto significa que me darás chocolate? - Hermione rió alegre. Ron tenía el rostro radiante de felicidad.  
  
- Significa que puede que te perdone. - lo observó de arriba abajo, como evaluándolo - Todo depende de cómo te portes ahora. - Y Ron amplió más su sonrisa.  
  
- Dios, como te quiero - le dijo, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello, haciendo que el aire rozara la piel de Hermione, que se estremecía entre sus brazos.  
  
Se besaron. Ron la acarició y le quitó el suéter que llevaba. La recorrió. Estaba suave. Sonrió. Era suya, solo suya. Y la quería, y la amaba. Y, sobretodo, le daría chocolate.  
  
- Dímelo - susurró en su oído, aspirando todo su aroma a vainilla. Hermione pasó sus manos por el rostro de él, intentando dejar grabada en sus retinas cada gesto, cada arruga, cada peca que Ron tuviera en esos momentos. No estaba cerca de su pecho, pero escuchaba su corazón palpitar, porque también era el suyo. Porque eran uno.  
  
- Te quiero - le dijo con voz suave, y se besaron, quedando tumbados entre las mantas y dejando las ansiadas tabletas de chocolate a un lado olvidadas.  
  
La escuchaba reír y para Ron aquello era la vida. Envueltos en las mantas frente a la chimenea, "comiendo" chocolate. Afuera la tormenta dejaba caer potentes rayos que alumbraban el cielo. Era hermoso. Ella también.  
  
De mora, de menta, caramelo, vainilla, fresa, chocolate... cada beso distinto y con diferentes sabores. Estar con ella era inventar una vida cada noche, pero le gustaba, porque en todas estaba Hermione.  
  
"Si toco aquí...", pensaba Ron, mientras se manejaba por territorio inexplorado. Sonrío al ver a Hermione aguantar la respiración,"Le gusta".  
  
Deslizó las manos hacia otra parte del terreno.  
  
"¿Y aquí...?", Hermione le clavó las uñas en la espalda y ahogó un grito en el cuello del chico, "Uy, creo que eso le agradó bastante".  
  
Tic - Tac - Tic - Tac. En el reloj daban las seis, y el alba pronto despertó, al igual que el mundo. Pero a ellos no les importó. Todo era paralelo. Se besaron. Hacía tiempo que se habían perdido el uno en el otro. Y ese mundo era solo de dos.  
  
LO TERMINÉ¡¡¡  
  
Antes de que se me olvide. Ya arreglé el asunto de los reviews, todos podéis mandármelos. También añadir que mis otros fics "Todo"& "Veneno" , que son los cortos, van a tener continuación. Lo siento. No me pude resistir a vuestras súplicas y mi mente también lo pedía a gritos, para qué engañaros.  
  
"Olvidarte" va a ser un fic larguito (al menos más largo que los demás) y, aunque parezca que odio a Ginny, nada más lejos de la realidad: LA ADORO¡¡¡¡¡ Aparecerá, pero tranquilidad. No me linchéis tan pronto¡¡¡ Que es el primer capítulo... 


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola¡¡¡¡ Otro capítulo que se suma a los otros dos. El tercero ya, quién lo diría... Bueno, siento no haberlo subido antes, PERO HOY acabo de terminar los exámenes, y bueno, no había tenido tiempo para mucho, tan solo escribí éste capítulo y adelanté algo de los otros, pero poco más.  
  
Ahora respuesta a los reviews:  
  
* Kmila: Mi musa venezolana¡¡¡¡ Gracias por dejarme review, pero no creo que escriba tan bien chiquilla, eso lo dices porque eres mi musa particular y tienes que darme ánimos... y créeme, tú escribes mejor. Por la propaganda nada, que me gusta mucho tu fic, así que sigue, no lo dejes que te mato¡¡¡¡ Besos chiquita¡¡¡  
  
* Melania Weasley: Hola niña¡¡¡¡ Bueno, de momento confórmate con el tercero, que de camino viene el cuarto, pero no lo tengo escrito aún, solo le daba vueltas ésta mañana, mientras esperaba en el examen (ya sabes, a veces se me va un poco la cabeza...) Espero que te guste, porque lo escribí del tirón, en una hora y sudé horrores en el final¡¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡  
  
* Malale: Muchas gracias por animarme y me alegro de que te haya encantado, porque le tengo muchísimo cariño a éste fic, ya que fue el primero que publiqué (El primero que hice fue "Expediente", que lo publiqué el otro día). Besos y gracias por leer la historia¡¡¡  
  
* MEIKO: Hola guarra superpoderosa¡¡¡¡¡ tranquila, que ya tienes aquí el tercer capítulo, no me mates¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué es eso de que te maltrato? Perdona, pero eres TÚ la que me tienes amenazada con matarme sino escribo nuevos capítulo¡¡¡ Cacho perra, como diría tu hermana¡¡¡ Bueno, que hablé contigo ayer por teléfono, y en cierto, me insultaste. Te veo cuando regreses de Córdoba y de Granada. Besos, que te quiero mucho¡¡¡¡ Ah, se me olvidaba ¿te dije que hoy vi al Harry Potter en rubio? Casi le pego, él me reconoció y me miró con miedo, mejor que lo tenga juas juas juas (Risa malvada, ensayada junto a Draco Malfoy). Te dejo ya¡¡ Beshitos¡¡¡¡¡   
  
* Jessi Weasley: Bueno, espero que esa carita signifique que te gustó. Un review muy escueto y original. Gracias por todo¡¡¡¡  
  
* Magda: Buenas¡¡¡¡ Me alegro de que te haya fascinado hija, pero tampoco es para tanto. Tranquila, aquí tienes ya el trce capítulo, no tendrás que esperar mucho. Besos¡¡¡ Nos Vemos por el messenger¡¡¡  
  
Y ahora el capítulo, como siempre cortito, pero es lo que me sale, lo siento muchísimo. Espero que os guste y dejéis reviews¡¡¡¡ o sino escribidme a mi email: Shashira_total@hotmail.com  
  
Besos y hasta pronto¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
CAPÍTULO 3 DE: DÍMELO  
  
Andaba por los largos pasillos, empujando aquél trasto y siguiéndola por todos lados. No le gustaba aquél sitio. Había ido pocas veces y a regañadientes, siempre quejándose. Miraba un pequeño papel estrujado que tenía en las manos.  
  
- Huevos, leche, mantequilla, mermelada de fresa, café... ¿estás segura de que no puedes comprar esto en otro lugar? - su voz era de súplica, pero la chica que lo acompañaba ni se inmutó.  
  
- Ron, esto es un supermercado, aquí vienes para abastecerte de alimentos - respondió echando al carrito que empujaba el pelirrojo galletas de crema - Sino te hubieras comido toda la despensa en dos días, ahora no estaríamos aquí - su tono era de reproche.  
  
- Tengo que comer para crecer y estar fuerte - dijo altanero, y a modo de excusa - ¿Sabes cuánto nos explota Morrison en los entrenamientos? ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejarme morir de hambre, a mí, a tu esposo? - sonrió abiertamente - ¿Al que casi tienes esclavizado todas las noches tomando Chocolate?  
  
Hermione se volvió, con las cejas levantadas. "Está preciosa", pensó Ron, "Le quedan perfectos esos pantalones, bueno y el jersey beige, y también el cabello recogido en una cola alta, y esos ojos, y esa sonrisa. Su eterno aroma a vainilla. Y es mía... solo mía...". Aquello le puso de buen humor, olvidando el día, la hora y el lugar.  
  
- Con que esclavizado ¿eh? - la chica se acercó al pelirrojo poco a poco casi con peligro, desafiante, fijando sus ojos marrones en los azules de él - Muy bien, entonces no habrá chocolate hasta previo aviso.  
  
- ¿QUÉ? - Ron no se podía creer lo que le decía ¿qué estaba pasando allí? Corrió varios metros con el carrito a cuestas, casi atropella a una señora mayor, pero no le importó, aquello era importante - No puedes dejarme sin chocolate¡¡¡¡ - Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada - Bueno... sí que puedes, PERO no debes, así no ganaré ningún partido y... y...  
  
La chica le dio unas palmadas conciliadoras en el pecho y luego le besó. Admirando como sus palabras hacían el efecto deseado en el rostro de Ron.  
  
- Tranquilo, cariño - sonrió abiertamente, de manera maliciosa - creo que podrás superarlo. - Ron fue a replicar pero Hermione siguió hablando - Ve por ese pasillo a coger el café y la miel, yo iré a por las patatas y la fruta.  
  
Y se fue, dejando a Ron con la boca abierta, sin decir nada y totalmente paralizado.  
  
Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la chica le había ganado la partida ¿cómo podía ser tan chantajista? Y era su esposa, SU ESPOSA¡¡¡ "¿Y ahora qué hago?", pensó frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos, en medio del pasillo de los dulces, "Piensa Ron, haz lo que sea, pero ante todo... NO TE QUEDES SIN EL CHOCOLATE¡¡¡"  
  
- ¿Ron? ¿Ronald Weasley? - Esa voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento casi de inmediato. Al volverse tenía frente a él a una chica rubia, con el cabello corto. Sus ojos eran de un azul muy claro y lo miraban expectantes.  
  
- Perdona - dijo el pelirrojo, algo turbado - ¿nos  
conocemos?.  
  
La chica rió histéricamente, haciendo que todo el pasillo clavara sus ojos en la pareja. Ron, rojo hasta la raíz, bajó la mirada, pero la chica siguió riéndose un buen rato, hasta que finalmente calló.  
  
- Soy Luna, Luna Lovegood ¿No me recuerdas? - abrió los ojos sorprendido "¿La loca del colegio?", pensó, aún confuso por el encuentro. Tenía que tener cara de tonto porque ella asintió, sonriente - Veo que ya sí.  
  
Claro, la había conocido años atrás en Hogwarts. Era del curso de Ginny, fue ella la que se la presentó en el tren en quinto curso. Luna había sido una más en la lucha contra Voldemort, una aliada y, también, enemiga de Hermione. Nunca ocultó que Ron le gustaba, y aquello hizo que afloraran en Hermione unos celos que desembocaron en gritos y peleas entre ella y el pelirrojo que duraron hasta la declaración de sus sentimientos.  
  
- Vaya - dijo aún impresionado - Has cambiado mucho -  
concluyó. La chica parecía satisfecha.  
  
- Bueno... - Luna lo miraba de arriba abajo, estudiando su cuerpo, su boca, sus ojos - Tú tampoco estás nada mal.  
  
Aquello hizo que el pelirrojo de nuevo se sonrojase y comenzó a rascarse la nuca, revolviendo nervioso su cabello. Entonces alguien por detrás gritaba su nombre.  
  
- Ron¡¡¡ ¿Has cogido el...? - Hermione interrumpió la frase al ver allí a la chica rubia. Le echó una mirada desafiante, altanera, como en sus años en Hogwarts - Hola.  
  
- Y ahora Granger. - Luna sonrió, pero sus ojos claros se mostraban fríos- Parece que, después de todos esto años, seguís siendo amigos.  
  
- ¿Amigos? - La chica frunció el ceño y miraba a Ron, como incitándole a explicar que no compartían solo una simple amistad. Pero el pelirrojo aún estaba turbado con la aparición repentina de una persona perteneciente a un pasado casi enterrado.  
  
- Sí - logró articular, dejando escapar una sonrisa nerviosa- ella... ella...  
  
Hermione soltó un bufido despectivo y casi escupiendo las palabras dijo:  
  
- Me voy a casa - y dándole a Ron de mala manera la bolsa de patatas añadió - Amigo¡¡¡  
  
Y se fue corriendo rumbo a la salida del supermercado. Ron tardó varios minutos en ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Observó por un momento como Hermione corría hasta el aparcamiento y luego volvió su mirada a la rubia, que estaba sonriente. Entonces reaccionó y salió en busca de la morena, murmurándole a Luna algo parecido a un "Lo siento".  
  
Al llegar al aparcamiento Hermione ya arrancaba el coche. Ron se acercó corriendo a la ventanilla y comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos con los nudillos.  
  
- Abre la puerta¡¡¡ - le dijo - Abre la puerta¡¡¡  
  
Pero la chica estaba fuera de sí. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de decirle a esa rubia que estaban casados? Pisó el acelerador, cogiendo la curva a toda velocidad para salir a la carretera.  
  
Ron vio acelerar el coche con Hermione dentro, y en un arranque de desesperación corrió entre los vehículos estacionados, y saltó la cuneta, quedándose quieto en medio de la carretera. El coche frenó bruscamente y una morena de pelo enmarañado salió furiosa del coche.  
  
- Idiota¡¡¡¡ Eres un completo idiota¡¡¡¡ - le pegó una bofetada y la gente comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de la pareja, el chico estaba serio, rígido, y sin mover ni un músculo - Podrías haberte matado¡¡¡¡ Te podría haber atropellado sino... - Hermione le pegaba con los puños cerrados en el pecho, pero el pelirrojo le aguantó las manos, mirándola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules.  
  
- Te estás comportando como una cría - le espetó, Hermione  
abrió los ojos.  
  
- Y tú no fuiste capaz de decirle que éramos pareja¡¡¡¡ - le gritó, zafándose de sus brazos y haciendo que Ron chasqueara la lengua y le acariciara el rostro, como siempre hacía cuando se enfadaban y sabía que se había equivocado. Aunque rara vez se disculpaba.  
  
- Perdóname - la abrazó muy fuerte, queriendo de esa manera evitar la huida de la chica, ella se dejó hacer - Perdóname...  
  
Hermione rompió en lágrimas y lo abrazó también, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, y haciendo que todos los presentes estallaran en aplausos y vítores. Ignorando todo lo que habían montado, Ron se separó y le besó en la frente, sonriendo bajo su capa de pecas.  
  
- Te quiero -dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella - Te  
quiero mucho, Hermione.  
  
Hermione lo besó, una, dos, tres veces. Jamás se cansaría de hacerlo. Jamás podría dejar de amarle y, ante todo, nunca la dejaría, porque él también la quería.  
  
Toda esta escena era observada desde la esquina del supermercado por una hermosa chica de pelo rubio que, derrotada, pensaba que algunas mujeres tenían mucha suerte, en su opinión, quizá demasiada...  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************** Y con esto, capítulo terminado. Espero no haberos disgustado a ninguno. Besos¡¡¡¡ Dejas vuestras opiniones¡¡¡¡ 


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola¡¡¡¡ Bueno, otro capítulo que subo. Lo acabo de escribir, así que si tiene algún error sorry, porque no lo revisé.  
  
Bueno, respondo reviews, porque ya es muy tarde (las cinco de la mañana, Dios Mío) y me quiero ir a la cama ya:  
  
* Melania Weasley : Bueno, gracias por todo, aquí tienes el cuarto capítulo, espero que te siga gustando. Luna me cae bien, lo que pasa es que necesitaba a una mala y, bueno, como a ella le gusta Ron... pero es buena, me da mucha lástima, y a Harry también, ya lo leerás. Lo de mía y solo mía de Ron tiene una explicación: ES SUPER MEGA ULTRA CELOSO¡¡¡¡ Y digamos que decir eso, e suna gran apoyo moral.  
  
* Malale : Hola Gaditana¡¡¡ Pues mira, sí que tiene suerte la Hermione, si al final me haré empollona y todo, a ver si aparece uno como éste. Bueno besos y gracias.  
  
* Rupert Fan: Chiquilla, me impresionó mucho tu review, porque yo sí he leído fic en los que sale Luna Lovegood. Bueno, ya tienes el cuarto capítulo, y tu sigue con tu historia¡¡¡ Que yo la leo¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡  
  
* magda: Más rápido no puedo ir¡¡¡¡ Además a mi me sale solo, no puedo obligarme a escribir, porque sino me bloqueo. Que no soy una máquina¡¡ Que hay vida detrás de Harry Potter, te lo digo yo...  
  
* kat : Me alegro de que te encantara, y espero que este no te desilusione. Besitos y gracias¡¡  
  
* Bere Radcliffe: Que me pones colorada con tanto cumplido¡¡¡¡ Aquí ya tienes la continuación, espero que te guste y siga siendo una de tus autoras preferidas...  
  
* Yussi: Sí, lo pensé después de haberlo publicado. Me pasé un poco en el final de capítulo, no debí ponerlo tan dramático, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Te quiero¡¡¡ Por cierto, éste capítulo no te lo he enseñado... ji ji ji  
  
* ^nan^ : El personaje de Luna Lovegood no es mío, es una chica de Ravenclaw que cobra protagonismo en el quinto libro. Está enamorada de Ron y es amiga de Hermione, lucha al lado de Harry. Ya lo verás... Besitos¡¡¡  
  
* MEIKO : Hola Cactus¡¡¡ Quilla, que ya sé que te tengo ahí para lo que quiera, si yo ya sabía que tienes complejo de elfo doméstico. Muchas gracias por todo niña, que te quiero mucho¡¡¡  
  
* kmila: Hola musa¡¡¡ Me alegro de que te gustara, espero que éste también y tú continúa ya¡¡ Maldita¡¡¡ Que quiero ver lo que pasa entre James y Ginny. Besos¡¡¡  
  
* Andrés Corrales: Mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma gemela¡¡¡¡¡ Que sí, que se que adoras la historia, que estás traumatizado porque era de un capítulo y ahora voy por el cuarto, pero es que tenía ganas de hacerla más larga, mil perdones si te molestó. Te quiero muchísimo aunque estés en Newcastle, pero ya regresas, y seguramente con regalos de Harry Potter para mí¡¡¡ Como ese libro de posters que me regalaste de la última vez que fuiste... (Dios, viene uno de Tom Felton que babeo...) Besos¡¡¡¡  
  
Venga y con esto ya termino, oss dejo. Por cierto, que éste capítulo no temrina aquí, que continuará en el siguiente, lo que pasa es que se hizo larguito y lo corté aquí. Espero no recibir virus por ello jajajaja (risa nerviosa)  
  
Byezzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 4 de: Dímelo  
  
Sentía el calor del Sol en la espalda. Poco a poco fue abriendo un ojo, hasta poder vislumbrar que por la persiana entraba tenuemente la luz de la mañana. Se removió entre las sábanas. Era su día libre, sólo paz y tranquilidad. Nada de gritos atronadores por parte de Morrison, ni bludgers rápidas como el viento provenientes de Rosenberg, ni olor a sudor después del entrenamiento en los vestuarios... respiró hondo y esbozó una sonrisa: Hoy solo aspiraba el aroma a Vainilla de Hermione.  
  
Palpó a su lado, buscando el cuerpo de la chica, pero no estaba. Escuchó entonces unos ruidos de platos y cacerolas en el piso de abajo, y dedujo que estaría preparando el desayuno. Olía a chocolate caliente y se lo imaginó acompañado con galletas, y zumo de naranja, y Hermione trayéndole todo a la cama... aquel era un día maravilloso, sin lugar a dudas.  
  
Escuchó como la puerta del dormitorio se abría despacio. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando aparentas que aún seguía dormido. Sentía el roce de los pies desnudos de Hermione sobre la moqueta, andando de puntillas para no quebrantar su sueño.  
  
Se acercó hasta dónde descansaba, arrodillándose ante el rostro del pelirrojo y sonriendo como una colegiala. Se veía lindo, allí dormido, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, y esas pecas por todos lados. Con el dedo índice comenzó a acariciarle la parte superior del brazo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro... podría llevarse la vida entera enumerándolas, y la eternidad poniéndoles nombres.  
  
Siguió así un buen rato, hasta que finalmente quedó observándole. Entonces él abrió un ojo, y Hermione pudo admirar el azul intenso de su iris.  
  
- No pares, me gusta que me mimen.  
  
Sonreía, con el cabello revuelto y las pecas danzando saltarinas. Alargó un brazo hasta la mano de la chica y con un movimiento brusco la empujó hacia la cama. Ella reía divertida. A él le encantaba aquel sonido.  
  
- Ron, tengo que decirte algo.  
  
El pelirrojo la abrazó, dejando su rostro hundido en el cuello de Hermione, mientras sus cabellos castaños le hacían cosquillas. Comenzó a besarle pausadamente, poquito a poco.  
  
- Ron, escúchame.  
  
Él hizo un sonido molesto y siguió explorando el cuello de Hermione.  
  
- Ahora no... espérate... - hizo una pausa y sonrió - Veinte minutos.  
  
- Pero... pero es que...  
  
La chica se dejaba hacer, y sin darse cuenta dejó de hablar. Ron le comenzó a subir la camiseta enorme en color gris que Hermione llevaba, mientras ella intentaba darse la vuelta sin mucho éxito, pues el pelirrojo la tenía bien agarrada.  
  
DING - DONG  
  
- Están... llamando - dijo ella con la respiración agitada  
  
DING - DONG  
  
- Ni se te ocurra abrir - le respondió Ron besándola ávidamente, rozando sus lenguas, subiendo la camiseta más y más.  
  
DING - DONG  
  
- Tengo que... - sintió una mano del pelirrojo - Oh Dios - se agarró con fuerza a la espalda del chico, enlazándolo con sus piernas desnudas - No, no... - lo separó como pudo - Ve a abrir la puerta.  
  
DING - DONG  
  
- Olvida la puerta¡¡¡¡ - Se estaba enojando. Era su día libre ¿por qué no se volvía sorda durante veinticuatro horas?  
  
- Si abres la puerta - le dijo Hermione, bajándose la enorme camiseta, a lo que Ron soltó un suspiro de decepción - Seguiremos con lo que estábamos.  
  
"Más vale que sea algo importante", pensaba mientras iba en pantalones cortos y con el torso desnudo hacia la entrada.  
  
Al abrir la puerta algo le dio en el estómago cortándole la respiración. Al levantar la vista vio ante él a un chico pelirrojo, algo más bajo que él, pero mucho más ancho y fornido.  
  
- ¿Fred?  
  
- Esos son sus juegos, el pijama, ropa para cambiarse, la escoba voladora - en su mano puso una escoba casi de juguete, tal vez sin el casi - y no lo dejes jugar a la videoconsola mucho tiempo, porque luego ensaya las llaves de lucha en casa y lo rompe todo.  
  
Ron no podía articular palabra. Fred hablaba como si de una lección se tratase, rápido y casi sin tomar aire.  
  
- ¿Pero qué...? - al mirar hacia abajo, Ron pudo ver a un chico de piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos avellana.  
  
Fred estaba arrodillado frente a él, y le acariciaba el pelo suavemente murmurándole algo parecido a "Pórtate bien". Luego se volvió a su hermano.  
  
- Hermione te explicará. Volveremos en la noche.  
  
Y Dicho esto se fue corriendo hacia un todoterreno aparcado enfrente de la casa. La conductora era una chica de color, que saludaba agitando la mano.  
  
- No hagas ninguna travesura en casa de tío Ron, David¡¡¡  
  
Y el coche arrancó. Dejando en el umbral de la casa a un pelirrojo más que impresionado.  
  
Miró al prototipo de hombre que tenía bajo sus pies, éste sonreía de una manera que ya conocía, era esa sonrisa que adoptaban los gemelos cuando iban a hacer una de las suyas. Aquello era... era surrealista¡¡¡ Y todo tenía que suceder en su día libre¡¡¡ Ah... pero alguien sabía qué estaba pasando, alguien que esperaba escaleras arriba.  
  
- HERMIONE¡¡¡¡  
  
Tiró la bolsa y los juguetes de David en la entrada y dejó al chico allí, con sus ojos color avellana impasibles ante los gritos que daba.  
  
Al llegar a la habitación, Hermione lo esperaba ya vestida con un pantalón corto y la camiseta gris enorme en su sitio. La cara de Ron estaba desencajada. Su tono había pasado del blanco al rojo intenso y los puños apretados no le daban un aspecto demasiado tranquilo.  
  
- Abajo... hay... una cosa... engendrada por Fred...  
  
- Sólo se va a quedar una tarde - le dijo acercándose con cuidado al chico, que aún respiraba con dificultad - Vamos Ron, es tu sobrino...  
  
- ESO que espera en la entrada es una pesadilla¡¡¡ Es un minicromosoma masculino¡¡¡ Un ser enano hecho de...  
  
- Oh Ronald Weasley ya sé de lo que está hecho un niño¡¡¡ - dijo enojada - Pero lo vas a cuidar como un favor a Angelina. Ellos van a una convención de bromas mágicas y... bueno, teniendo en cuenta que va a vigilar a Fred, no va a llevar al David, que es más o menos igual que el padre.  
  
Ron avanzó por el dormitorio hasta sentarse en los pies de su cama, con los ojos redondos como platos.  
  
- Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí...  
  
Después de que Hermione pasara los siguientes cinco minutos intentando calmar a Ron, ambos bajaron hasta la entrada de la casa, dónde encontraron a David sentado en las escaleras jugando a una maquinita pequeña. Cuando alzó el rostro y los vio la apagó.  
  
Hermione se acercó hasta él y le dio un sonoro beso, mientras Ron soltaba un bufido de indignación. La chica lo condujo hasta la cocina, donde le sirvió chocolate con bollos y galletas en un plato.  
  
Ron se sentó enfrente del niño, observando como éste cogía todas las galletas rellenas de crema y echándolas en su taza de chocolate caliente.  
  
- Oye¡¡¡ Son mis preferidas¡¡¡ - le dijo el pelirrojo mientras le quitaba la galleta que iba a lanzar al chocolate, pegándole un pequeño mordisco- Hermione, dile que no se coma todas las galletas.  
  
- Ron, no te comportes como un niño.  
  
- Pero es que...  
  
- Come todas las que quieras -interrumpió Hermione mirando a David, que sonreía divertido, a la vez que abrazaba por la cintura a la chica. El pelirrojo apretó los puños.  
  
- Ey, Cosa Enana, quita tus manos de mi chica¡¡¡¡  
  
- Ron¡¡¡  
  
- Defiendo lo que es mío¡¡¡¡ - se había puesto de pie y cogía todos los bollos rellenos del plato con intención de irse hacia el salón. Pero una voz aguda lo detuvo.  
  
- Papá dice que eres un tragón - Ron regresó sobre sus pasos.  
  
Dejó el plato en la mesa con un sonido seco y agachado se acercó tanto a David que quedaron a un palmo de distancia cara con cara.  
  
- ¿Ah si? - Ron aguantaba su ira, al menos lo intentaba - ¿Y que más dice tu padre sobre mí?  
  
- Que no dejas que ningún hombre hable con tía Hermione.  
  
Aquello hizo que gritara de indignación. Así que eso era lo que pensaba Fred de él, que era un posesivo comilón¡¡¡ Miró a Hermione, que hacía grandes esfuerzos para controlar su risa, pero al ver el rostro furioso de Ron, tosió y se puso seria.  
  
- Dile que no es verdad - le dijo el pelirrojo a la chica.  
  
- Ron, me enseñaron a no decir mentiras a los niños.  
  
Hasta su esposa, SU esposa pensaba así de él¡¡¡¡ Y todo por aquella Cosa Enana engendrada sin ningún estilo¡¡¡¡ Niños¡¡¡¡ ¿por qué tendría que aparecer en ese instante? Con lo bien que se encontraba él en la cama, dejando a Hermione sin aquella camiseta enorme, observando sus pechos y sus curvas... maldita Cosa Enana...  
  
- Muy bien - dijo, respirando hondo - Muy... muy bien.  
  
Y salió de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su dormitorio, bajando segundos más tarde a por unos bollos y una taza de chocolate que repitió otras tres veces.  
  
Habían pasado solo unos minutos, pero ya deseaba que media familia Weasley hubiese nacido estéril...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Si no es lo que esperabais lo siento, pero es que salió así. Dejad reviews¡¡¡ Sed buenos¡¡¡ 


	5. Capítulo 5

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

Ahora mismo son las dos de la mañana, estoy cansada y algo fastidiada por cosas que no vienen ahora al caso. Pero respondo reviews, aunque seré escueta ¿ok?

* **Melania Weasley** :** Me alegro que te haya parecido divertido y muchísimas gracias por dame ánimos¡¡ ^_^******

*******Malale : ****Hola gaditana¡¡¡ David no es pelirrojo porque dudaba mucho que un hijo de una chica negrita y un pelirrojo saliera el niño blanco y pelirrojo. Me guié por la descripción de Rowling sobre Angelina, espero que no te disgustes por ello. Besitos¡¡¡******

* **^nan^** : **Apareció la imaginación ultrapoderosa de la Patri ¡¡¡¡¡ ^O^ Me alegro que te rías un poquito con mis fics, es que no todo va a ser romántico ¿no? Besitos¡¡¡¡**

*** ****MEIKO ****: ¿No te enseñé el regalo que me hizo Andrés? Yo creía que si... bueno ya te lo enseñaré cuando regreses. Por cierto, que te quiero mucho y me tienes para l que quieras, tu sabes ya por qué lo digo ^_^.******

* **lena volkova**** :**** En mi modesta opinión es bastante discretito, que hay otros peores, créeme... por cierto, yo también adoro a las TATU.**

****

*******Bere Radcliffe: ****Me alegro de ser una de tus autoras favoritas... me vas a poner colorada¡¡¡¡ Por cierto, leí tu historia... jejeje. Aquí la sigo con todo mi amor, por cierto, no la he revisado, así que... si tiene fallos sorry.******

****

* **Sara****: Aquí tienes la continuación y gracias por todo¡¡¡**

* **Yussi: ****Pues éste sí que es cacho capítulo, el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, que ya es decir... y no lo has leído¡¡¡ Sé que te encanta leerlo recién salido del horno. Pues nada, aquí no hay escenas explícitas, y de menores... estos están muy espabilaos¡¡¡¡******

*** ****kat: ****Sigo, con todo mi cariño, Espero que te guste tanto como el otro.******

* **PATTY: ****Hola bebé¡¡¡¡ Pues creo que todas tus respuestas se verán solucionadas con éste capítulo. Besitos¡¡¡¡ Ah, lo de fan de Shashira... te voy a matar como lo vuelvas a poner... jejejeje.**

* **magda:**** Otro capítulo para llevar¡¡¡¡ Nada que no lo dejo tan emocionante. Espero que te siga gustando. Besitos¡¡¡**

Y ahora decir que no ha sido revisado, así que si tiene algún error mil perdones, pero es tarde y... hoy han sucedido demasiadas cosas tristes ¿vale? Espero que me entendáis.

**_Meiko, niña que esto va para ti, con todo mi amor y cariño._**

*********************************************************************************************

Capítulo 5: Dímelo 

Estaba en su habitación, furioso y dando vueltas como un perro enjaulado. De la chimenea sobresalía la cabeza de un chico joven, de gafas redondas y pelo negro azabache muy revuelto.

- Ron, no es tan grave – le decía en tono conciliador – Comprende a Hermione...

El chico paró en seco, observaba la cabeza de la chimenea.

- Harry, ESE espermatozoide medio desarrollado me ha quitado mis posesiones¡¡¡ - Quedó en silencio unos segundos, de lejos escuchaba un sonido parecido a "Bang Ouch Bang" - ¿Oyes eso? Es MI videoconsola, en manos de ese ser y para colmo de males... sí, esa persona que le está animando es MI esposa¡¡¡¡

- Pero hombre...

- Se comió mis galletas favoritas – su tono era de reproche – Y Hermione se las dio...

Se escuchó un toc – toc de la puerta de la habitación

- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Harry – Además tu hermana me está esperando, tenemos que arreglar aún los detalles de la boda...

Y sin esperar una respuesta de Ron la cabeza de cabellos revueltos desapareció con un Plop.

La puerta se entreabrió, dejando ver una melena castaña y unos ojos marrones que miraban a Ron con dulzura.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – El chico soltó un gruñido que Hermione tomó como un "Sí", y lentamente cerró la puerta cuando hubo entrado. Ron no la miraba, se había dirigido a la ventana y observaba cómo David jugaba con Crookshanks a desgnomizar el jardín.

- ¿Por qué estás enfadado? – le preguntó la chica, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la espalda desnuda del chico. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. Por su parte David acababa de lanzar a un gnomo fuera del jardín y saltaba alegremente Crookshanks a su lado miraba la trayectoria del pequeño ser.

- Quería pasar el día a solas contigo – hizo una pausa y añadió – descansar en mi día libre, no pido mucho ¿verdad?

Hermione se acercó descalza por la moqueta hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Ron, le pasó las manos por el hombro y le besó tiernamente el hombro.

- Angelina me lo pidió como un favor – dijo para excusarse. – Lo... lo siento.

 Ron negó con la cabeza, mientras abajo en el jardín, David  intentaba quitarle de la boca al gato de Hermione un Gnomo bastante rechoncho.

La chica cogió por los hombros al pelirrojo y le dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Él le sonreía tiernamente, mientras le quitaba con la mano derecha algunos enredos del pelo castaño. Hermione pasó una mano por su cuello, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera.

- Te quiero – le susurró el pelirrojo bajito, sin dejar de peinar con sus dedos la castaña melena enmarañada de la chica. Ella inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que la mano de Ron rozara su rostro.

- Te quiero – le dijo ella también, casi en un murmullo, y  le dio un abrazo.

Ron hundió el rostro en el cuello de la chica, aspirando la esencia de Vainilla y pensando que se la comería entera como una de esas galletas de crema. La agarró fuertemente por la cintura, atrayéndola más a él y de un solo movimiento la levantó, enlazando las piernas de Hermione a su cintura. 

Ella le besó lentamente, humedeciendo primero con su lengua los labios del chico, dejando que él la agarrara con más fuerza de la debida. Intentó besarla, pero ella echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y chasqueó la lengua en señal de reprobación, negando de un lado a otro. 

Él puso una mueca disgustada.

Anduvo con la morena en brazos hasta la puerta, donde la puso contra la pared, ella rió.

- Me dijiste que si abría la puerta... – dejó la frase incompleta, sabiendo que la chica había captado el mensaje, ella reía divertida.

- David está abajo – dijo, rozando los labios del pelirrojo, sin llegar a besarle, él la apretó más a la puerta.

- Crookshanks lo tiene distraído... los gnomos también – le respondió besándole el cuello, sintiendo como la respiración de la chica comenzaba a agitarse.

- Esto no está bien – intentaba apartarse de Ron, pero el deseo era más fuerte que la razón. Deslizó una mano por la puerta, hasta tocar el cerrojo y echarlo. Ahora nadie podría entrar.

- Ahora voy a enseñarte qué puedo llegar a hacer cuando no como mis galletas de crema – Hermione rió con ganas, dejando el cuello descubierto, blanco y suave, dónde Ron podía ver aún las marcas de sus "besos".

" Es bonito", pensó, mientras recibía los labios suaves de la chica, "Lo nuestro es bonito, ella es bonita... y yo tengo demasiada suerte de tenerla a mi lado".

Dejó que la chica se deslizara por fin hasta el suelo, tocando con sus pies descalzos la mosqueta. Aferrada a los hombros del pelirrojo mientras éste se ocupaba de una forma muy pasional de su cuello. Notaba como sus manos se iban moviendo por su piel, carne tibia mezclada con la suya. Le besó, haciendo que sus lenguas jugaran, lentamente pero sin descanso, haciendo que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizase al contacto de la carne.

- ¿Tía Hermione?

PLAF PLUM PLAF

El momento "Leyendas de Pasión" quedó atrás. Tras la puerta los golpes de David volvieron a ambos a la realidad.

- ¿Tía Hermione? – volvió a repetir.

Hermione miraba a Ron con ojos compasivos, intentando hacerle entender que no tenía más remedio que abrir. Su mirada azul claro la traspasaba, haciendo que un beso dulce se le escapara, yendo a posarse a los labios del pelirrojo. Se separaron lentamente. La morena abrió la puerta, mientras que el chico se sentaba a un lado de la cama revolviéndose el cabello, y observando entre los mechones rojos cómo aquella Cosa Enana abrazaba a Hermione por la cintura sin que ella pusiera reparos.

- Me aburro – dijo el chico con voz melosa, haciendo recordar a Ron su infancia, a los gemelos Fred y George.

Hermione le acariciaba el cabello castaño y le dio un toque en su pequeña nariz. David seguía agarrado a la cintura de la morena y no tenía, de momento, intención de soltarla.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó.

- ¿Podemos ir al Parque de Atracciones? – Al escuchar eso Ron dio un respingo y miró a su mujer, que dudaba entre decirle sí o no al niño. Fijó sus ojos marrones en los azules de Ron y él comprendió lo que quería decir.

- No pienso sacarlo a la calle – dijo poniéndose en pie – Fred no me ha dejado ni bozal ni correa, además ¿quién te dice que tiene puesta la vacuna antirrábica?

- Ron¡¡¡¡ - exclamó Hermione, sorprendida por la actitud del pelirrojo. – No es un perro¡¡¡¡ Es un niño¡¡¡

- Te equivocas... – le respondió señalando a David – Es un descendiente de uno de los gemelos¡¡¡¡ Por su sangre lleva todos los Sortilegios Weasley¡¡¡¡

La chica lo miraba con reproche, mientras que Ron se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo, pero entonces Hermione sonrió.

- David ¿quieres chocolate?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Ron se pusiera en pie tan rápido que pareció que la cama le quemaba. Miró espantado a su esposa.

- No serás capaz – le dijo con la voz quebrada.

- Pruébame – respondió desafiante Hermione.

- Pero... me estás haciendo chantaje¡¡¡¡ - le gritó el pelirrojo.

- Es una forma de verlo, sí – se encogió de hombros, indiferente – Tienes media hora para ducharte y vestirte. – y con ello salió por la puerta, llevándose a un David radiante de felicidad, que le decía adiós a  un Ron atónito y furioso.

**********************************************************************************************

El parque estaba lleno de muggles. Unos compraban algodón dulce, mientras los pequeños montaban en algunas atracciones y otros se entretenían con los trucos de un payaso. Hermione llevaba de la mano a David, que miraba todo embelesado y entusiasmado.

- ¿Por qué no vuelas esos coches más altos? – gritaba mirando una atracción dónde unos automóviles subían y bajaba – Papá tiene uno que vuela más alto...

Los muggles de alrededor reían los comentarios del niño, mientras que Hermione se sonrojaba y Ron lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Caminaba al lado de la morena, cogidos de la mano y ella a su vez sujetaba a David. Parecían una verdadera familia.

- Tía Hermione ¿podemos montarnos en el Tren de la Oscuridad? – preguntó dando pequeños saltitos, a lo que la chica asintió.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una atracción que tenía una calavera blanca, de la boca salía una araña peluda enorme que hizo que Ron se estremeciera. Hermione fue en busca de las entradas, mientras los chicos esperaban a pocos metros.

- ¿Seguro que quieres subirte a ese tren? – le preguntó a su sobrino, pero este no lo escuchaba. Estaba parado, sus ojos avellana fijos en una chica bajita, rubia y con trenzas que esperaba en la cola para la entrada a la atracción.

- Vamos a buscar a tía Hermione – lo cogió de la mano y añadió – mejor vamos a comer.

Ron lo miraba estupefacto, mientras que su sobrino echaba de vez en cuando miradas a la chica rubia con coletas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione cuando vio aparecer a Ron con David.

- Tenemos hambre – respondió el niño, y cogiendo con la mano que le quedaba libre a Hermione partieron hacia la pizzería del parque.

*****************************************************************************************

- ¿Quién era esa niña rubia que esperaba para subir a la atracción? – estaban solos en la terraza de la Pizzería Eros. David removía su batido distraído, ausente y Ron lo observaba, intentando averiguar por qué al ver a aquella chica no quiso montar en aquel tren. Hermione estaba en el servicio y aprovechó la ocasión para preguntarle.

- Se llama Mireille Spinnet y es hija de una amiga de papá y mamá – hizo una pausa y añadió – Siempre estamos peleando.

Ron sonrió. Así que lo que le pasaba es que había visto a la hija de Alicia Spinnet.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo conocí a un chico que también peleaba mucho con una chica – David levantó el rostro. Su piel morena tenía reflejos bronce.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, de verdad. Ese chico no aguantaba que aquella chica siempre le estuviera regañando – lo miró y alzó una mano alborotándole el pelo castaño – Era una sabelotodo y nunca hacía nada malo, ni se saltaba las reglas... más o menos. Podía llegar a ser insoportable. Pues bien, ellos siempre se estaban gritando cosas feas – hizo una pausa y viendo la cara que ponía David añadió – Bueno, no siempre, pero al menos una vez al día. Todos sus amigos estaban hartos de su peleas.

- ¿Y qué hizo ese chico? – preguntó curioso el niño.

- Acabó queriéndola mucho, más de lo que él nunca imaginó, más que su vida. Ella también lo quería. – sonrió y bebió de su refresco –  Se quisieron tanto... que acabaron enamorándose el uno del otro. Y finalmente se casaron hace un año.

- Anda¡¡¡ Igual que tu y tía Hermione – dijo sorprendido David, y Ron le acarició el rostro.

- Sí, igual que tu tía y yo.

**********************************************************************************************

Al llegar a casa Ron bañó a David mientras que Hermione preparaba la cena, a la espera de que regresaran Fred y Angelina. Ahora los chicos estaban en el salón y la morena por medio de un conjuro puso la mesa para cenar.

Al terminar, Ron echó unas partidas con David en la videoconsola, y fue derrotado todas las veces por el niño. Hermione, después de pasar un rato con ellos decidió quedarse en la cocina leyendo un libro ("La Revolución Mágica Revolucionaria" por Lewellyn Bombars).

Iba ya por la página 342 cuando se percató de que la casa estaba en silencio. Se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, esperando escuchar los gritos de Ron o del chico, pero allí nadie habla. Cerró el libro, dejando marcada la página y se dirigió al salón. Dónde se quedó de piedra al ver la escena.

En la chimenea la madera de quemaba, dejando crecer lenguas de fuego. Tumbado en el sofá estaba Ron, con la boca entreabierta y el rostro con reflejos dorados y anaranjados a causa de la fogata. Encima, de él, durmiendo, se encontraba David. Abrazaba a su tío con sus pequeños bracitos morenos y se recostaba en el pecho del pelirrojo, que subía y bajaba por la respiración acompasada de Ron. La mano del pelirrojo estaba puesta en el cabello del niño.

Le gustaba esa imagen y estuvo  observándola lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que sonó el timbre.

Fuera estaban Fred y Angelina. El primero saludó sonriente y la segunda le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

Al escuchar el timbre David se había despertado y corrió a los brazos de su madre.

- Mamá, tío Ron nos llevó al Parque de Atracciones¡¡¡ - Angelina parecía incrédula. 

El pelirrojo apareció por detrás de Hermione, pasándole un brazo musculoso por los hombros, mientras se restregaba sus ojos azules.

- Se portó muy bien – dijo sonriendo – No hizo falta llevarlo con bozal ni correa.

- Ron¡¡¡ - Hermione le dio un codazo, a la vez que Fred se abalanzó sobre él y juntos cayeron en la moqueta, rodando y revolviéndose mutuamente el cabellos.

- Son como niños – dijo Hermione riendo – Tal vez sin el "como".

Después de una ardua batalla entre los pelirrojos en la que todo quedó en empate. Ron y Hermione despidieron a David, Fred y Angelina y subieron a la habitación.

- Morrison ha llamado – dijo la chica destapando la cama – Mañana no hay entrenamiento, tiene que ir a una reunión de capitanes... no me lo ha aclarado.

- Vaya... – dijo Ron agachándose para encender la chimenea de la habitación con el toque de su varita – Finalmente tendré mi día libre ¿no? – Se volvió y vio que Hermione estaba a su espalda.

- Hoy te has portado muy bien – le dijo mirándolo fijamente, y Ron observó que las llamas de la chimenea se reflejaban en aquellos ojos marrones.

- No ha sido nada – besó a la morena en la frente – Después de todo...

- Escuché tu conversación con David en la Pizzería – Ron abrió sus ojos azules al máximo, impresionado por la declaración. Aquello le hizo sonrojar – Te quise desde el día que te vi con la nariz manchada en el expreso de Hogwarts, y te quise más aún cuando me di cuenta que eras especial – hizo una pausa y lo besó – Y aún sigues siendo especial.

Ron la atrajo y la besó. Ella se dejó hacer, sintiendo como con cada beso se deshacía entre los brazos del pelirrojo, pero de repente él paró.

- Quiero tener uno de esos.

- ¿Uno de esos? – Hermione no le comprendía.

- Un hijo – la besó y añadió – Quiero que tengamos un hijo.

Hermione lo abrazó, enganchándose al cuello de Ron y quedando suspendida a unos centímetro del suelo. Lo besó salvajemente, casi haciéndole daño y entonces se separó.

Los ojos de Ron miraban atónitos como Hermione se iba quitando la camiseta frente a él, que no se movía ni decía nada, sólo abría y cerraba la boca.

- Si queremos tener un hijo – la chica se acercó lentamente, besándole la barbilla – Será mejor que comencemos a practicar ahora mismo el modo de traerlos ¿no te parece?

Ron asintió, consternado aún por la actitud de Hermione, que ahora intentaba quitarle la camiseta.

- Me...me parece...parece... – se estaba perdiendo entre las caricias de la chica – Bien... sí, eso...muy... muy bien...

Y poco a poco se fueron perdiendo el uno en el otro.

**********************************************************************************************

TERMINÉ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, porque me he tenido que calentar la cabeza para poder hacerlo... por favor no me matéis ¿ok?

Besitos y sed todos muy buenos¡¡¡¡¡ No toméis ejemplo de mi.


	6. Capítulo 6

Y estoy aquí¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Me echabais de menos? (Silencio en la sala) Sí... ya veo que me echabais mucho de menos (irónicamente hablando, claro). Bueno me retrasé mucho con éste fic pero tengo una gran grane excusa. Mmmm ¿Sabéis cual es la serie Chobits? Es manga y de mis autoras favoritas, Clamp. Pues bien, un amigo mío "The Gos of Shadows" (Te quiero nene¡¡¡¡) me regaló la serie en japonés subtitulada el español, y yo claro, que casi me muero de la alegría me quise ver la serie enterita ¿el problema? Que son 26 capítulos, y después traía también los OVAS de un manga maravilloso llamado "Angel Sanctuary" (que le recomiendo a los góticos, es genial) y los dos primeros capítulos de la serie X – 1999, que también es de Clamp y me la va a regalar enterita. Como veis, tenía mucho que ver, y me he dejado de ir en todo. Hoy día, a ésta hora y en éste lugar, aún no he terminando de ver la serie Chobits, y he visto un poco de las demás. Pero me parecía poco ético dejaros sin capítulo, así que me he esforzado lo más que he podido y me salió éste. Espero que os guste porque yo me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo, a la vez que leía "Cachito" de Arturo Pérez Reverte, que es mi Dios en la literatura.

**Ahora respondo a vuestros maravillosos y únicos reviews:**

* Ford Anglia 2000: **Hola¡¡¡ Pues aún le queda al fic, aunque hay una de mis historias que voy a terminar en breve. Espero que te siga gustando.******

* Melania Weasley: **Gracias por tus ánimos¡¡¡¡ Me gusta que te encante, me subes el ego hija... ^_^ Besitos¡¡¡******

* PATTY : **Me alegra saber que te inspira tantas emociones juntas, supongo que de esos e trata ¿no? Tienes mi permiso para hacer promoción peke¡¡¡ A ver cuando nos vemos¡¡¡¡ Te quiero bebé¡¡¡******

* Yussi: **No me gusta tu ampliación de despedida... pero estoy de acuerdo en que quiero tener un hijo de Ron¡¡¡ Aunque mejor de Draco... o Siri Pooh... en fin, besos niña¡¡¡¡******

* bellatrix_charmed: **A Veneno le queda poco, pero antes quiero actualizar éstos, por ahora te toca esperar ¿si? Y no me mates¡¡¡ Gracias¡¡ ^_^.******

* kat : **Hay siguiente, tranquilidad con eso¡¡¡ Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad que te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Éste también me costó, sobretodo por mantener el enigma hasta el final... ya lo verás. Besitos¡¡******

* ALINE : **El siguiente capítulo ya está aquí, y muchas gracias¡¡¡ Me vas a hacer llorar...******

* Bere Radcliffe: **Hola exagerada¡¡¡¡¡¡ Jajajaja estás loca, sí que me gustó tu fic (leedlos¡¡) y eres buena, espero que sigas así... y no te vicies como yo a una serie de Personcón... tú no sabe slo que es, es que se me va la olla a veces. Bueno gracias¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡******

Nada más, las aclaraciones al final del capítulo. Besos¡¡¡ 

**********************************************************************************************

El tiempo se había parado entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación. El reloj del salón sonó, anunciando las nueve y media de la mañana, pero no tenía prisa, al menos por ahora. Era Sábado, y Hermione se había marchado al Ministerio para arreglar no sé qué asuntos sobre una baja.

La sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar a la morena. Anoche, después de un entrenamiento agotador, había regresado a casa, encontrándose a Hermione esperándole. Y la miraba una y otra vez, y con sus manos la recorría poco a poco, besando cada rincón escondido, cada zona prohibida, sus cabellos revueltos, las uñas en la espalda, un gemido desesperado y el "Te quiero" que le desgarraba el alma. Luego se dormía en su pecho, acompasando la respiración, sintiendo la carne tibia junto a la suya, las piernas entrelazadas y el olor a vainilla grabado en las sábanas.

- Ron... – lo estaban zarandeando.

- Hermione ahora no... he pasado toda la noche despierto por tu culpa, quiero dormir...

- Ron...

Se obligó a despertar y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la figura de un chico bajito, con el cabello negro y una mirada verde encerrada tras unas gafas redondas.

- ¿Hermione? – No, definitivamente esa no era Hermione.

- Ron soy Harry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – salió de entre las sábanas, revolviéndose el cabello pelirrojo y restregándose insistentemente los ojos azules. Llevaba unos boxers azules y una camiseta blanca.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. – Harry  bajaba el tono de voz y hablaba entrecortadamente y rápido, como si tuviera prisa.

Ron chasqueó la lengua. Seguía adormilado y apenas entendía lo que le estaban diciendo.

- ¿No puede ser en otro momento? No es que me queje, pero Hermione...eh... no se encontraba bien anoche y... no dormí demasiado así que...

- Es sobre Ginny.

- ¿Ginny? – el pelirrojo se espabiló de repente. Si Harry había venido hasta allí tan temprano era por algo importante. El chico asintió nervioso, tenía el pelo más rebelde que de costumbre y su rostro se tornaba pálido. Ron nunca lo había visto así.

- Levántate, desayuna y te cuento.

- Pero... – El pelirrojo iba a replicar y Harry lo acalló levantando una mano, que como pudo notar su amigo temblaba ligeramente.

- Será mejor que comas, esto... no creo que sea bueno para ti escucharlo con el estómago vacío.

Prepararon... mejor dicho, Harry preparó, tortitas, zumo de naranja y bacon en cantidad bajo la atenta mirada de Ron, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta a pocos metros de distancia. ¿Desde cuando eran amigos? Años, muchos años... y demasiadas aventuras vividas. ¿Qué pasaba con su hermana que era incapaz de decírselo? No debía de ser tan grave... después de todo...

- ¿Café? – Harry estaba frente a él, con el delantal de Hermione y llevando en sus manos una cafetera humeante. Ron negó con la cabeza y ambos se sentaron en la mesa. 

El pelirrojo comía en silencio, sentía en él la verde mirada de su amigo, que se revolvía el cabello negro y se frotaba las manos, nervioso aún sin un porqué claro para Ron. Al terminar de desayunar cruzó los brazos en el pecho, frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que las pecas se multiplicaran en su frente.

- Habla. – Harry titubeaba aún y Ron comenzó a mosquearse  – Oye, si no me lo dices me...

- Verás... eh... no sé como comenzar... Bueno... cuando tienes pareja...

- Ajá... – Ron lo animaba a continuar, tenía que sacarle las palabras con cuentagotas.

- Haces cosas que...

- Un momento, un momento¡¡¡¡ - El pelirrojo se puso en pie de un salto - ¿Hacer cosas? ¿Parejas?

- Ron fue un error... eso creo,  porque tomamos... ya sabes ...

El chico cogió a su amigo por la camiseta y lo puso en pie. Harry lo miraba asombrado, pero él no estaba dispuesto a flaquear ¿qué le había hecho a su hermana? ¿La había dejado? ¿Qué era eso de un error? ¿Habría Harry aplazado la boda?

- O me dices qué es lo que pasa o...

- Ginny está embarazada.

**********************************************************************************************

- Le compraré un osito, y una escoba voladora¡¡ A lo mejor es tan bueno volando como yo o como Ron. 

- Ginny, ni siquiera ha nacido, aún falta mucho.

- ¿Y qué? No todos los días se tiene un bebé, Hermione, deberías de estar... oh¡¡¡ Mira ésta tienda¡¡¡

Andaban por las calles de la concurrida Londres. Era temprano. Por la mañana Ginny había ido a acompañar a Hermione al Ministerio para un asunto personal y después de enterarse ambas a la vez de la noticia (con ataque de histeria por parte de la pelirroja y perplejidad al borde del desmayo por la de la morena) habían decidido...(Ginny había decidido) ir de tiendas por el centro del Londres muggle y más tarde visitar el Callejón Diagon.

- Hoy hay reunión familiar en la Madriguera – dijo Hermione distraídamente, cogiendo un jersey de lana blanco de uno de los estantes de la boutique ("My Sweet, lo mejor para tú bebé") – ¿Cómo crees que se tomarán la noticia?

- Ron se desmayará, si antes no se muere de un infarto – dejaba en su sitio un sonajero de muchos colores -  y Harry...

- Harry sonreirá, siempre sonríe – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, pasando los dedos por encima de un traje celeste.

- Sí... – Hermione supo que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos – Puede que sonría, sí. – de repente se dio cuenta de donde estaba, y cogió de la percha el pequeño traje celeste, que tenía lacitos en las mangas - ¿Qué te parece? –  Hermione dejó en blanco los ojos, aunque realmente aquella actitud de la pelirroja le parecía bastante divertida.

- No cambiarás nunca, Ginny.

**********************************************************************************************

Lo había sentado en el sillón mullido del salón, acorralándolo para que no escapara, al menos vivo. Harry estaba agazapado como un corderillo descarriado, aunque no era exactamente lo que Ron veía en su mente: Sólo el imaginarse a Ginny, su pequeña y tímida hermana haciendo... con... respiró hondo unas cuantas veces, intentando parecer tranquilo, sin conseguirlo, evidentemente.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca derecha y lo señaló frente a los ojos verdes y dilatados de Harry.

- Te doy quince minutos para que me cuentes todo.

- Oye no te pongas así – el chico lo miraba mitad intimidado mitad tranquilo –  Tú tampoco llevaste a Hermione virgen al altar. 

- ESO ES DISTINTO¡¡¡ ELLA ES UNA NIÑA¡¡¡ - Ron daba vueltas por la habitación, mientras que Harry , que se había levantado de su asiento, iba tras él, rojo por la rabia.

- No es una niña¡¡¡ Sólo tiene un año menos que nosotros – el pelirrojo se volvió desafiante, pero Harry ésta vez no se movió de su sitio, se quedó quieto, aguantando también su mirada. Ron fue hasta el sofá, con una mano en la frente y se dejó caer. Parecía abatido, con ojeras alrededor de los ojos azules y más blanco de lo normal por la impresión.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? – era un simple hilo de voz, pero Harry lo escuchó perfectamente.

- Ella no me lo ha dicho... lo descubrí yo por mi cuenta. – su amigo se irguió en el sofá y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Le registraste el bolso?

- No¡¡¡ - el chico se puso colorado, parecía indignado – Jamás le haría eso a Ginny. – Hizo una pausa y prosiguió – Esta mañana fui a buscarla a su apartamento, pero no estaba. Entonces entré en el baño y allí.... lo... vi – su voz sonó quebrada y Ron pudo ver como se estremecía.

- ¿Ver qué?

- Una prueba de... de... – le costaba pronunciar la palabra – Em... embarazo. Y daba positivo.

Ron apartó la mano de sus ojos. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y aquel gesto de nuevo le multiplicó las pecas. Se revolvió el pelo y encogió los hombros.

- Esas pruebas son complicadas, tal vez te equivocaste o...

- Era una prueba mágica. Había un duende en la tarjeta que echaba confeti y no paraba de gritar "Felicidades, ésta embarazada" con una voz chillona. – Se quitó las gafas y restregó sus ojos verdes - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Yo quiero a Ginny, pero no estoy preparado aún para tener un bebé...

- Eso te pasa por no esperar a después de la boda – le respondió Ron, con algo de rencor. Aún no se podía creer que Harry fuera a ser padre. Padre... aquella palabra sonaba bien, y se la imaginó en los labios de un niño pelirrojo que corría a sus brazos, gritándola a pleno pulmón con Hermione viendo la escena a pocos metros. Algo dentro de Ron se removió, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en el lugar que estaba su amigo.

- No creo que seas el más indicado para decirme eso – Harry sonrió pícaramente – Aún recuerdo la Navidad de séptimo año, cuando os encerrasteis Hermione y tú en el cuarto de chicos durante dos horas...

Ron se puso rojo hasta la punta de la nariz, como años atrás había visto Harry.

- No fue a propósito¡¡¡ La puerta se atrancó¡¡¡ - se levantó del sofá y fue hasta el gran ventanal del salón. Fuera el viento soplaba fuerte y algunas nubes grises ocultaban el sol.

- Claro, y vosotros, un mago acompañado de la mejor bruja de toda la historia de Hogwarts, no pudisteis abrirla con un hechizo ¿eh? – chasqueó la lengua de forma socarrona, observando a su amigo de soslayo – Menos mal que Ginny y yo ya sabíamos lo que había y los demás estaban de vacaciones que sino...

- Cállate ya – le dijo, vuelto aún hacia el paisaje del exterior. Los árboles se movían rítmicamente al son de la música del viento.

- Hoy hay reunión en la Madriguera. 

- Si, quedé con Hermione allí, fue al Ministerio para arreglar unos documentos. – se volvió hacia Harry, que se ponía bien el jersey verde oscuro que llevaba - ¿Y Ginny?

- Me mandó una lechuza al departamento de Aurores diciéndome que estaría en el Londres muggle arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda. – se puso en pie y respiró hondo, observándose en el espejo pequeño del salón – Yo padre... suena raro ¿verdad? – el pelirrojo asintió.

Harry sonrió débilmente, y Ron pensó que llegaría a ser un buen padre, y deseó, una vez más, llegar a serlo él también.

**********************************************************************************************

El jardín de la Madriguera estaba más que concurrido cuando Hermione y Ginny llegaron. La señora Weasley las recibió alegres, abrazándolas y besándolas sin cesar. "Ginny estás preciosa" "Hermione te veo algo pálida querida" decía entre gritos provenientes del gran jardín. Al cruzar la puerta se encontraron con los gemelos, que se arremolinaban alrededor de los niños y le enseñaban a desgnomizar. Entre ellos estaba David, que corrió hasta Hermione y la recibió con un gran abrazo.

- Tío Ron llegó con Harry. – sonreía y la morena pudo ver que le faltaba uno de los dientes de abajo, lo que le hacía tener una sonrisa aún más traviesa y rebelde de la que ya tenía. 

Observó el jardín, con todos los pelirrojos corriendo por ahí. Entre ellos divisó la cabellera rubia de Fleur Delacour, que reñía con Bill, su marido desde hace cuatro años. Entre la pareja pudo ver a un niño rubio y de ojos oscuros con pecas, que saltaba intentando alcanzar la quaffle que Bill tenía entre las manos. Aquel era André, el hijo de ambos.

Más allá estaba Charlie, con Anna, la chica rusa que conoció cuando visitaba Moscú para el traslado de un dragón. Llevaban poco tiempo casados, pero de la unión ya tenían dos hijos: Alexander de siete, que jugaba ahora con David, y Sascha, que contaba apenas un año.

A pocos metros se escuchaba a Percy hablando con Penélope Clearwater, su novia desde hace años, y el señor Weasley, que los escuchaba sin una aparente curiosidad. 

La vista de Hermione se paró en Ron. Estaba alejado, con Sascha entre sus brazos, mientras le hacía muecas divertidas al niño para que riera. Lo levantaba de vez en cuando, y el bebé gritaba y gritaba, balbuceando palabras ininteligibles, pero aún así Ron soltaba carcajadas. 

Algo en el interior de Hermione se removió. El enigma de todo residía ahí. Un hijo... el pelirrojo hacía ya meses que le había pedido un hijo, pero ¿se imaginaba a Ron como padre? Ahora lo tenía prácticamente frente a ella, con un bebé en brazos, y... Sonrió, y en esa sonrisa escondía todo lo que sentía, algo que no se podía explicar con palabras, porque no existía aún en el diccionario una que abarcara tantas emociones, y todo encerrado en ella, en Hermione, encerrado algo más abajo de su ombligo.

Sus miradas se encontraron entre el griterío y la algarabía infantil. El pelirrojo dejó al niño en el cochecito y fue poco a poco hasta su esposa. Estaba hermosa, con unos tejanos estrechos, las botas camperas marrones, el jersey rosa y el cabello moreno liso, con un medio recogido, y entre mechón y mechón pequeñas trenzas sujetadas con hilos rosa y dorado. Llegó hasta ella, que lo esperaba sonriente y la atrajo para besarla en la frente.

- Hola – le dijo, rozando sus labios con la nariz de la chica, notando ésta el aliento del pelirrojo. Ella lo abrazó, de puntillas y acariciándole el cabello rojo de la nuca. 

Lo apretó fuerte contra ella, casi al borde del llanto y sin saber muy bien el porqué. De nuevo algo dentro de la morena se movió, pero ésta vez se sintió mal, tocándose el estómago con un gesto de dolor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Ron la sujetaba fuertemente. Ella negó con la cabeza y alzó el rostro pálido.

- No te preocupes, será que apenas desayuné.

Ron dilató sus ojos azules al máximo y suspendiendo a la morena en el aire la llevó hasta la mesa, donde ya todos estaban sentados.

- Ahora vas a comer hasta reventar, y no quiero excusas¡¡¡ - tenía el ceño fruncido, como un niño pequeño que no entiende un problema, y eso hizo que a pesar del dolor Hermione sonriera, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello pecoso del chico.

La señora Weasley había cocinado durante toda la mañana para que en la mesa estuvieran todos esos manjares, incluso hizo que su marido fuera a comprar al mundo muggle un par de libros de cocina rusa y francesa, para que Fleur y Anna estuvieran como en casa, aunque ellas no se sentían fuera de lugar.

Harry se había sentado al lado de Ron, mientras que Ginny y Hermione estaban frente a ellos.

- Otro Weasley en la familia... no me lo creo.

- Si sigues hablando se van a enterar antes de tiempo. – le susurró Hermione a la pelirroja, que parecía entusiasmada.

- No lo harán.

- Si

- No se enterarán, descuida.

- Ginny no...

- ¿Qué os pasa con esos cuchicheos? – la señora Weasley habló en dirección a las chicas, todos miraban, incluidos Ron y Harry.

- Na... nada. – Hermione estaba roja hasta las orejas y le dio un codazo a Ginny, que reía divertida.

Pero todo cambió cuando Harry se puso en pie y la señaló con un dedo acusador.

- No aguanto más¡¡¡ Dilo ya Ginny¡¡¡¡¡ - la pelirroja lo miró perpleja, sin saber a qué demonios se refería y porqué actuaba de esa manera.

- Decir el qué – estaba tranquila, observando la mano temblorosa de su futuro esposo. No entendía nada...

- QUÉ ESTÁS EMBARAZADA¡¡¡¡¡

**********************************************************************************************

Ron observaba la escena aterrado por el poco autocontrol que mostraba Harry en aquella ocasión. Se había enfrentado a Voldemort y no era capaz de enfrentarse a un bebé que ni siquiera existía aún. Un silencio denso llenó toda la mesa, pero fue interrumpido cuando Hermione tiró su copa de zumo de calabaza y se puso inmediatamente en pie.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Fui al apartamento esta mañana y encontré la prueba en el baño.

- Esto es surrealista – dijo Ginny, enredando su dedo índice en un mechón pelirrojo, aún impresionada con Harry, que segía apuntándola con el dedo..

- Cariño ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada? – preguntó la señora Weasley apenada.

- Eso es una excelente noticia, otro nieto¡¡¡ - el señor Weasley daba golpecitos en la mesa de madera gastada.

- Pero... yo... – Ginny no recobraba el sentido y Hermione temblaba de arriba abajo, pálida como nunca antes había estado.

- Ginny no está embarazada – dijo en voz muy alta, intentando aparentar una seguridad que no tenía en esos momentos y todos la miraron incrédulos. Ron se levantó de su asiento.

- Sí que lo está, Harry vino ésta mañana a casa y... 

- Ron... soy yo la que está embarazada. La prueba que encontró Harry es mía.

De nuevo un silencio denso en el jardín. Pero ésta vez roto cuando el cuerpo de Ron tocó el suelo con un golpe seco. Todos lo rodearon, Hermione, alarmada, lo zarandeaba, pero el pelirrojo no respondía.

- Bueno – dijo Ginny, después de estar un tiempo intentado reanimar a su hermano – Al menos no le dio un infarto... ¿alguien quiere té?

**********************************************************************************************

Otro capítulo más¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 

**Bueno, de aquí no tengo anda que decir. Ah, el nombre de André lo cogí de mi mejor amigo y el de Alexander y Sascha los cogí de una novela de Catherine Neville titulada "El Ocho". Es un personaje ruso llamado Alexander Solarin, aunque su verdadero nombre es Sascha. Es mi personaje favorito de la historia y me recuerda en parte a Draco, por eso lo cogí. Es rubio, con los ojos verdes, muy blanco... y perdidamente enamorado de la protagonista del libro. Quién pudiera ser ella...**

**Ahora, decir que poco a poco iré actualizando los fics, es que ahora regresaron mis pesadillas... LO EXÁMENES¡¡¡¡¡ Así que de nuevo a estudiar... qué penita, con lo feliz que yo estaba leyendo libros y libros...**

Y me despido ya, no sin deciros que seáis muy buenos y no toméis ejemplo de mí. Besos¡¡¡

**Dejad Opiniones¡¡¡**


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola a todo el mundo¡¡¡¡¡¡ Por fin capítulo nuevo¡¡¡¡ Siento haberme retrasado, pero es que como habréis visto he publicado nuevos fics y con éste me fui dejando y dejando hasta hoy¡¡¡ No me matéis¡¡¡ Venga respondo reviews:

_* _poly-14: **Pues sí, el dolor que tuvo Hermione fue porque estaba embarazada. En realidad creo que lo aclaro, lo que pasa es que no te enteraste bien con el entusiasmo jeje. Me alegro de que me hagas tantos halagos, pero me vas hacer enrojecer¡¡¡ Soy una Weasley¡¡¡¡ Muchas gracias por todo, y déjame review aunque no sea bueno¡¡¡ Besos¡¡****__**

_* _Yussi: **Es que Pérez – Reverte es el Dios de la literatura¡¡¡¡¡ De todos modos no lelgo ni a la suela de su zapato, y ahora sí, el final es que Ron se desmaya al enterarse, pero es que me pareció la reacción justa de él. Quedaría tan impresionado que no daría pie con bola jajajajja. Pobrecito...****__**

_* _Malale: **No no no¡¡¡¡ El sexo del bebé no lo voy a descubrir aún, porque no estoy muy segura, aunque pido opiniones para ello¡¡¡ Con el instituto sigo liadísima, gracias por preguntar, y por cierto, es cierto que los hombres son tan simples que a veces me impresiono de cómo podemos sentirnos atraídas por ellos... Besos¡¡¡****__**

_* _Merodeadora-Chii: **A mí también me gusta la idea de que Ronnie sea papá¡¡¡¡ En realidad me imagino más a él ejerciendo de padre que a Harry, pero me apreció tan gracioso que se creyese que iba a ser papá... Y tu continúa con tu fic¡¡¡¡****__**

_* _La_Hechicera: **A mí la reacción de Ron me pareció la más adecuada, no sé... y eso de que me parezca a Rowling¡¡¡ Eres una exagerá¡¡¡¡ Jajajajaja, te lo digo como se dice en mi tierra maravillosa. Pues nada, que espero que te guste lo que sigue. Besos¡¡¡****__**

_* _kat : **Niña, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión, y por dedicarle tanto tiempo a leer mis locuras¡¡¡ Me tuve que romper la cabeza, pero éste fue horrible de verdad... digamos que es un cap´´itulo de transición, como le digo yo jeje. Besos¡¡¡****__**

_* _aLsUvEr: **Siiiiiiiii a mí también me gusta la idea de que haya un bebé nacido de esa unión, es que Hermione embarazada y Ron dándole los caprichos... jajjajjajaja. Dios mío... lo que le queda al pobre Ronnie.****__**

_* _Ford Anglia 2000 : **Siento haber tardado tanto, en serio, pero juro que no he podido subirlo antes. Perdóname¡¡¡¡ Besos¡¡****__**

_* _Lil Granger ^^: **Es que Ron en todo lo que tenga que ver con Hermione se derrite¡¡¡¡ Está tan enamoraito... me alegro que te guste, y muchas gracias por todo ¿vale? Besos¡¡¡****__**

_* _MEIKO : **Anda la Superpoderosa¡¡¡¡ ¿Sinceramente? Yo si estuviera en La Madriguera rodeada de tantos pelirrojos la cercaría para que nadie me los quitara¡¡¡¡¡¡ No compartiría, sería una egoísta absoluta¡¡¡¡ Bueno tu para de reír y regresa pronto a casa, que te echo de menos Cactus¡¡¡****__**

_* _bellatrix_charmed: **Ahora no me mates que Veneno ya lo actualicé¡¡¡¡¡ Por fin si¡¡¡ Increíble pero muy cierto¡¡¡ Pero estamos en éste, en Dímelo, así que lee y disfruta peque¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡****__**

_* _Melania Weasley : **No voy a revelar aún el sexo del bebé, lo siento mucho pero es que es Top Secret¡¡¡¡ Lo único que espero es que no me mandes cartas bombas ni virus ni nada... de verdad que soy completamente inocente¡¡¡ Una Santa¡¡¡ Besos y Gracias¡¡¡****__**

_* _^nan^ : **Hola enana¡¡¡¡ Pues sí: George Weasley está solterito¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Pero tranquilo que él de por sí es un especialista en las artes amatorias... por cierto ¿quieres su número de teléfono? Jajajaja. Besos¡¡¡****__**

_* _Bere Radcliffe: **Vale, ahora lo sigo diciendo: EXAGERADA¡¡¡¡¡¡Y ¿qué es eso de que no puedes seguir con tu fic? Si puedes leer puedes escribir así que acelera¡¡¡¡ :D Besos y compadécete de nosotras¡¡¡****__**

_* _XIGRID : **Hombre, tu imagínate la impresión, crees que el hijo es de otro y al final es tu mujer y TU hijo... es que para no desmayarse¡¡¡¡¡¡ Espero que te rías y que te pongas también tiernita con éste capítulo, no pasa gran cosa pero... no sé, es que fue lo que me salió. Besos¡¡¡****__**

_* _Andres Corrales: **Andrés es mi mejor amigo, y me encanta ver como todo el mundo va leyendo por el sexto capítulo y él va por el segundo. Jajajajaj, nada, él a su rollo, como siempre tan original y espontáneo... tal vez por eso lo quiero tanto. Besos Peter¡¡****__**

_* _Laura Weasley1: **¿ En serio te hizo tanta gracia? Jajajaja Me alegro¡¡¡¡ Bueno, yo creo que te supero en incoherencias, sino solo lee y ya verás... Gracias¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡ ^_^****__**

_* _Andres Corrales: **Te leíste el tercero¡¡¡ Bueno sí, en mi opinión es el peor que hay de los seis, pero yo creo que éste lo supera... es que ninguno me gusta¡¡¡¡¡¡ Ains... gracias por animarme y quererme tanto mi vida¡¡¡****__**

_* _Yussi : **Bueno sé que adoras el chocote, y para mí fue el capítulo más fácil de escribir, de todos modos tengo que continuar, así que nada. Besos, mosqueona¡¡¡.****__**

Y nada más, solo decir que éste capítulo no me gusta, que sé que me vais a matar y que espero que el próximo me vaya mejor. Nada mes. Besos a todos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Antes de que se me olvide: Dedico éste fic a Kmila, por ser la persona que es y por llegar a ser mi gran musa aunque nos separe todo un océano. Te quiero¡¡¡

_**********************************************************************************************_

Capítulo 7: Dímelo 

_Estaba rodeado de niños, muchos niños. Algunos corrían, otros saltaban y la mayoría estaban en la orilla de un lago con los pies metidos en el agua. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que se trataba de un parque; en el césped descansaban las parejas y comían tranquilos viendo jugar a sus hijos. Era hermoso. _

_Se preguntó qué hacía allí, cómo había llegado y... pero entonces algo lo distrajo, algo que le llamó la atención._

_Jugaba en la orilla del lago con un barco que manejaba por control remoto. Sonreía, y Ron descubrió que esa risa le encantaba, y en cierto modo, le recordaba a alguien... a alguien especial. Su cabello castaño estaba revuelto por el viento y sus ojos grisáceos  brillaban de alegría, Ron dedujo que tenía cara de duende con esa pecas por todo el rostro._

_El niño volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras hacía señas con la mano a una mujer joven, el pelirrojo la reconoció en seguida. Era Hermione. Seguía con el cabello enmarañado, con sus ojos marrones y esa sonrisa que tanto le embobaba, pero tenía algunos años más. Entrecerró los ojos bajo la luz cegadora del sol y se acercó a la orilla para ver lo que el niño le enseñaba._

_- Mira mamá – le escuchó decir, y aquella frase hizo que el corazón de Ron se encogiera. _

_ Hermione sonreía, y vio como las pequeñas pecas que le adornaban la nariz se multiplicaban cuando ella reía. Se arrodilló al lado del niño, y observaba risueña como el barco navegaba por la orilla guiado por un mando a distancia. La mujer miró a su hijo, le acariciaba suavemente el cabello y después de un tiempo le besó la frente. Ron pensó que esa era la mejor imagen del mundo. _

_Se levantó del césped lentamente, despejándose el rostro con una mano y recogiendo su cabello en un hermoso pañuelo blanco. Vio que miraba a lo lejos, con una mano en la cadera y la otra de visera, como esperando la llegada de alguien mientras que el pequeño seguía jugando en la orilla._

_La vio de esa postura, con el pelo recogido y ese niño al lado que la miraba de vez en cuando sonriente, casi embelesado, y algo dentro de Ron hizo que sintiera un cariño especial por todo aquello._

_Al volver el rostro vio como una figura con una capa negra se acercaba a ellos. El niño volteo y salió corriendo a sus brazos y Hermione echó a andar lentamente hacia la persona misteriosa. Ron frunció el ceño ¿quién era?._

_- Papa¡¡¡ - cogió al niño en brazos y lo besó, pero aún así el pelirrojo seguía sin verle el rostro._

_Hermione se quedó frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y mirada socarrona._

_- Llegas tarde ¿lo sabías?_

_Entonces todo el cuerpo de Ron quedó paralizado cuando el sujeto se quitó la capa y descubrió un pelo rubio y los ojos grises más fríos que había visto en su vida._

_- Un Malfoy siempre se hace esperar – arrastraba las palabras, y su rostro afilado se contorsionaba en una sonrisa astuta y desafiante._

_Ron observó como Hermione lo abrazaba y Draco la agarraba por la cintura. Eso no le había gustado, no le había gustado nada¡¡¡ Esa era su chica¡¡¡¡ Su familia¡¡¡¡ ¿Por qué le llamaba papá el niño?. El rostro de Draco se fue acercando más al de la chica, y más y más hasta que..._

_**********************************************************************************************_

Respiraba entrecortadamente y un sudor frío le caía por la sien hasta llegar a la barbilla de su rostro pecoso. Miró a su alrededor y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos cuando observó el naranja chillón de las paredes. Estaba en su antigua habitación. Por la ventana entraba una tenue luz rojiza y Ron dedujo que estaba atardeciendo. 

- Fue un sueño – dijo en voz alta – Un maldito sueño...

Y entonces se preguntó cómo había llegado allí. Millones de imágenes como fotografías le vinieron a su cabeza. Harry, Ginny, un embarazo, la comida en la Madriguera y la noticia de Hermione. Hermione embarazada¡¡¡¡ ¿Y luego? Luego la oscuridad y ese horrible sueño. 

Se sentó en el borde de la cama hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos, que se apoyaban en los muslos. Un hijo... Su hijo. Sonrió, repitiendo bajito, casi en un susurro: _"Mi Hijo..."_

- Vaya, ya despertaste – el pelirrojo se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz. Era Hermione. Se encontraba tumbada en la cama contigua y se desperezaba como una gata. 

Ron la observó detenidamente: El cabello enmarañado desparramado por la almohada, sus tejanos estrechos y aquel jersey que le sentaba tan bien... Se preguntó cómo estaría dentro de cinco meses, cuando el bebé se dejara notar y ella tuviera tripita. 

_- _¿Qué miras? – dijo ella, pasando una de sus manos por el rostro para despejarse el cabello y con la otra se tocaba inconscientemente el vientre. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada desde un principio? – la chica parpadeó varias veces, como si no entendiera bien aquélla pregunta.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana. La luz rojiza le daba tonos anaranjados a su piel. Estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba el jardín, pensativa y absorta.

- Hace tiempo me dijiste que querías tener un  hijo – sonrió – La verdad es que nunca te he imaginado como padre; cambiando pañales, calentando el biberón y las noches en vela esperando a que el bebé se durmiera – Ron tragó saliva, ¿sería cierto lo que le estaba diciendo?.

- Bueno Hermione yo no...

- El día que David se quedó en casa y te vi durmiendo con él en el salón – volteó hacia el pelirrojo – No sé cómo explicarlo, solo algo dentro de mí deseó el verte así algún día con nuestro hijo. Acariciándole y...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Ron se había acercado a ella y con el dedo índice puesto en sus labios la había silenciado.

- El día que me enamoré de ti era Navidad. Recuerdo... – sonrió – Recuerdo las batallas de bolas de nieve, y cómo nos divertíamos haciendo un muñeco de Snape. Entonces vino Neville con Dean Thomas, que traía una caja de zapatos bajo el brazo – deslizó la mano hasta tocar la de la chica y ésta se estremeció – Le preguntamos qué había y entonces al abrirlo descubrimos que era una araña – ahora fue el pelirrojo quién se estremeció - ¿Recuerdas sus patas? ¿Si? Eran peludas y muy gordas... Harry la miraba atónito mientras que tú dabas una de esas charlas de sabelotodo que tanto me aburrían – hizo una mueca divertida y Hermione no pudo más que sonreír, le comenzó a acariciar el cabello pelirrojo – Entonces Neville dijo que sabía un truco para hacer que se volviera rosa y al conjurarlo la araña saltó hacia mí, clavando una de sus patas en mi brazo.

- No parabas de gritar y de correr – dijo Hermione y Ron asintió, sonriente y sereno, fijos sus ojos azules en ella, en cada movimiento y  cada expresión. Entonces pensó que jamás se cansaría de observarla una y otra vez, porque era el mejor deporte del mundo.

- Mientras Harry, Neville y Dean atrapaban a la araña, tú me llevaste a la enfermería. – frunció el ceño levemente, aún sonriendo – Madame Pomfrey me dio una poción asquerosa y te mandó que lavaras la herida mientras iba a ver el tipo de araña que me había picado. – le levantó el rostro, perdiéndose en aquella mirada castaña – Me limpiaste la herida suavemente, sin hablar y apenas pestañeando, y cuando me quejaba soltabas un "lo siento" bajito y continuabas con tu trabajo. – la besó en los labios – Y ahí deseé con todas mis fuerzas que cada mañana al despertar estuvieras a mi lado. 

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora quiero ver crecer cada día "eso" que llevas dentro, y que despertéis conmigo, a mi lado. Que me diga papá y ayudarle a dar sus primeros pasos...

- Que te quiera.

- Que nos quiera – y acentuó el _"Nos"_ de tal manera que algo dentro de Hermione se movió, haciendo que ella diese un respingo. 

Ron se arrodilló y levantó lentamente el jersey rosa de la chica. Hermione notaba los labios rozando su vientre y aquello hizo que la piel se le erizase.

- Hola "peque", soy tu padre – miró a Hermione desde abajo, con su eterno azul en los ojos sinceros y las pecas en el rostro, saltarinas – Yo... solo quería decirte que te quiero mucho, y que espero que me vayas a ver a los partidos de Quidditch con mamá. ¿Te gusta el chocolate? ¿Si? Pues cuando salgas de ahí te daré una tableta de las muchas que tengo en casa.

- Aún no ha nacido y ya le quieres dar chocolate – se quejó Hermione, acariciando el cabello pelirrojo. Ron solo sonrió y le dio un suave beso en el vientre.

- No importa... tengo toda una vida para tomar chocolate junto a vosotros. Esperaré... – miraba la barriga, divertido -  aunque te advierto que si no sales pronto de ahí iré a por ti¡¡¡¡

Pasó los brazos por la cintura de la chica y se quedó así como estaba, con la cabeza apoyada en la carne tibia de Hermione y sintiendo dentro de ella un Pum – Pum suave que tendría cara dentro de nueve meses. Nueve meses que se harían eternos.

- Me gustaría saber cómo será – dijo la chica, acariciando aún el cabello de Ron. – A lo mejor tiene el pelo de león como su madre y los ojos...

- Los ojos de cualquier color. Con tal de que no los tenga grises me conformo – recordaba ceñudo la pesadilla tenida minutos antes, y aún sentía el corazón palpitar desbocado cuando a su mente venía la imagen de Draco besando a Hermione y con el niño en brazos.

- No tengo parientes con los ojos así – respondió pensativa – Aunque tenerlos como Malfoy ...

El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel nombre y se puso de pie rápidamente, alejándose de Hermione y mirándola espantado.

- ¿Qué pasa con ese ahora? – parpadeó unos instantes, sorprendida ante la actitud del pelirrojo.

- Pues que era guapo, y sus ojos eran bonitos.

- ¿Draco Malfoy te parecía guapo? – ella se tomó unos segundos en contestar, calibrando el nivel de ego masculino que destruiría con su respuesta.

- Bueno, no creo que es...

- ¿Tú pensaba que Malfoy era atractivo? – Hermione negó con la cabeza, intentando calmarse y calmar al pelirrojo que la miraba entre atónito y furioso.

- Ron, TODAS las chicas pensábamos que era atractivo – el chico se pegó a la pared naranja, aún con cara de asombro. 

Su esposa ...Hermione pensaba que...

- No me lo puedo creer – apenas podía hablar, ya que se estaba imaginando a Hermione besándose apasionadamente en la biblioteca con Draco, ambos subidos en una de las mesas más apartadas, aquella en la que hacían los deberes de Pociones.

- No es tan grave, es solo una opinión – intentaba excusarse, pero Ron no la escuchaba.

- Pues si tanto te gusta vete con él¡¡¡ - pasó de un estado catatónico a una ira indescriptible. Si hubiese tenido ahí a Draco Malfoy habría conjurado el mayor hechizo de impotencia del mundo.

- No hace falta que te pongas así ¿vale? – Hermione se acercaba a Ron lentamente, descalza y contoneando las caderas. El pelirrojo tragó saliva ¿cómo era capaz de hacerle eso ahora? ¿AHORA? ¿No veía que estaba enfadado? ¿No notaba que...? 

Pero lo único que él notaba eran las manos de Hermione subir por encima de su pecho hasta su cuello, mientras ella se ponía de puntillas y le besaba. Aquello le relajó bastante e hizo que aguantara la respiración.

- Estamos... en... en... la... casa de mis... – la chica le estaba besando lentamente el cuello, muy lentamente – Hermione no podemos, es decir... sí que podemos pero... 

- Se te pasó el enfado – sonreía, y lo hacía de esa manera que cuando la mirabas el mundo entero se derretía ¿Cómo hacía para que el mal humor se fuera tan rápido? __

"_¿Cómo es capaz de volverme tan adicto a ella?", _pensaba ensimismado, con sus manos en las caderas y las de Hermione enlazadas a su cuello.__

- Yo estoy casada contigo – descansaba la cabeza en su pecho, mientras Ron aspiraba el dulce aroma a Vainilla – Y solo quiero estar contigo. Malfoy puede ser el chico más guapo del mundo, pero tu eres el mejor chico del mundo. Mi chico.

Aquello le hizo sonreír, sonreír hasta casi desencajarse el rostro.

- ¿Y el mejor jugador de Quidditch del mundo? – le susurró al oído, besando su mejilla y yendo directamente al cuello. Hermione soltó una carcajada y se dejó hacer.

_- _También el mejor jugador del mundo.

Le levantó el jersey rosa, tocando su piel y sintiendo pequeñas descargas cuando Hermione le besaba lentamente, tomándose el tiempo necesario hasta que él gimió. Cuando llegaba a donde sus manos ibas inconscientemente... 

PUM¡¡

La puerta se abrió de repente y toda la magia que había se acabó al encenderse la luz y ver en el umbral a todos los Weasley reunidos. Ron y Hermione no se separaron, se quedaron como estaban, apoyados en la pared y la mano del pelirrojo a punto de llegar a lugares prohibidos para todos los hombres excepto para él.

Fred carraspeó.

_- _No es por entrometerme, pero acabáis de encargar un bebé, es decir, que no hace falta que seáis tan... ¿cómo decirlo?

_- _¿Fogosos? – terminó la frase el otro gemelo.__

- Eso es¡¡¡ __

Miró a George, ambos sonrieron como antaño hacían cuando planeaban algún desastre. Ron se separó de Hermione lentamente mientras que el señor Weasley carraspeaba sonoramente, igual que había hecho Fred.

- Creo que será mejor que esperemos fuera...

_-_ Si , si, vosotros seguid – dijo Ginny despreocupadamente, haciendo un gesto con la mano – Como si no existiéramos.

- Y yo preocupado porque había escuchado un grito... – Harry se rascaba la cabeza, aún sin poder creerse lo que veía.

_- _Cariño, es que tú confundes gritos con gemidos – le respondía Ginny – Siempre lo haces cuando estamos...

_- _Basta¡¡¡ - gritó Ron de repente, estremeciéndose e intentando que su imaginación no cobrase vida propia para ver en su mente a Ginny con Harry haciendo cosas que él sabía hacer de sobra.

Hermione se sentó en la cama.

_- _Ron... 

- No quiero escuchar nada de lo que mi mejor amigo hace con MI hermana pequeña¡¡¡¡ – el pelirrojo no atendía a lo que le decía la chica.

_-_ Ron...

- Oye, creo que tu hermana es suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hace¡¡¡ – Harry estaba molesto de tener la misma discusión.

_-_ Ron¡¡¡ - Cuando Ron volteó vio a Hermione completamente pálida, con una mano en la boca y la otra en el estómago.

_-_¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó, asustado miraba la mano en su barriga - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

Pero al escuchar la palabra "comida" Hermione salió disparada hacia el baño.

- Pero... – Ron no entendía nada, y Fred le palmeó la espalda con cara de resignación.

- Tranquilo pequeño Ronnie, eso le pasará ahora continuamente.

-¿Continuamente? – Abrió los ojos azules, asustado.

- Todos los días – añadió George, apoyándose en el otro hombro del pelirrojo.

- ¿Todos? – preguntó en un hilo de voz.

- Vosotros dos, dejadlo en paz¡¡¡¡¡ - la señora Weasley echó a los gemelos mientras que Ginny y los demás intentaban aguantar la risa al ver la cara de Ron.

- Ven cariño, creo que necesitas una taza de té – le decía dulcemente la señora Weasley a su hijo, éste la miró.

- ¿No tienes tequila?

**********************************************************************************************

Pues aquí se queda, al menos de momento. No está revisado así que si tiene algún error grave me lo comunicáis. 

Por cierto, sé que está horrible, horrible¡¡¡ Pero mi mente no podía dar más de sí, lo prometo. 

Besos¡¡¡


	8. Capítulo 8

Buenas¡¡¡ ¿Qué tal? De nuevo aquí con todos ustedes jeje. Decir que éste capítulo me ha dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza, principalmente porque se me borró, luego no me gustó como quedó, lo volví a escribir y quedó patético, y al final salió esto... no es gran cosa.

Respondo reviews: 

* Merodeadora_Chii: **Hola¡¡¡ Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y si ya tienes escrito tu fic súbelo pronto¡¡¡ Quiero saber qué ocurre ^_^. ****Besos¡¡******

* Melania Weasley: **Jejejeje (risa nerviosa) cojo la amenaza, pero aún no sé lo que será. Me alegro que te rieras. Gracias y besos¡¡******

* La_NiNia_PiTu: **Jajajajaja Siento haberte hecho pasar tan mal rato chiquilla¡¡¡ Pero es que soy toda una serpiente ¿qué esperabas? Muchas gracias por los halagos, exagerada¡¡¡ Aquí tienes la continuación: Besos¡¡¡******

* bellatrix_charmed : **Muchas gracias por preocuparte de mi gripe, ya estoy prácticamente bien ^_^ y me entusiasma que te encante el fic. Gracias por leerlo: Besos¡¡******

* kmila : **Musa¡¡¡¡ Si ya sé que te tengo ahí niña, y sé también que os queremos mucho. Superpoderosa me debes un pago ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué pasa con ese capítulo? LO QUIERO YA¡¡¡¡ Venga, besos gran escritora y artista (tuve el placer de ver dibujos hechos por ella y son una pasada)¡¡¡******

*  Bere Radcliffe: **Es que yo quería que en éste fic saliera mi Drakis aunque fuese en una pesadilla, me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos el cuerpo¡¡¡ Espero que éste no te desilusione... aunque, bueno, advertirte que no vale mandar virus :P. Besos¡¡¡ Y escribe¡¡¡¡ FLOJA¡¡¡******

* Ford Anglia 2000: **Que me pones colorada¡¡¡¡¡ Gracias por todo y si tanto te urge aquí lo tienes :p. Besos¡¡¡******

* MEIKO : **Hola guarra¡¡¡ Yo opino igual que tu quilla, que con tal de tenerlo en mis sueños yo hago lo que haga falta. Yo también te quiero mucho y anoto tus ánimos. Besitos¡¡¡******

* Lil Granger ^^: **Uy... no tenía intención de hacerte llorar niña, no te me pongas triste¡¡¡ ¿Gemelos? Pobre Herm¡¡¡ Dos Ronnies por el mundo... ¿os imagináis? Jajajajaja. Gracias por todo y muchos besos ^_^.******

* FleurBeauxbatons: **Ahhh te quiero¡¡¡¡ Alguien que no me atosiga para que suba el siguiente capítulo¡¡¡ Bien¡¡¡¡ Muchas gracias T_T¡¡¡******

* Aicha: **FLOJA¡¡¡¡ Espero que sigas leyendo , sino te mato¡¡¡¡ Besos¡¡******

* magda : **Tú tranquila que yo sigo, pero sigue tú también¡¡¡******

* Yussi:** Yo no me escudo en nada, pero tú si que te escudas detrás de una ventana con Tenshi que no tiene nada que ver, todo hay que decirlo. Te llamé mosqueona porque lo eres, ni es menos o más importante, ni para quitarle ni para agregarle, es la palabra a secas. Y lo de arrepentirte nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas.** ****

* ^nan^:** Jajajaja siiiiiiiiiiiii TEQUILA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ I LOVE IT¡¡¡¡¡¡ Pues si, hasta faltando el Malfoy es malo¡¡¡ Pero me gustan sus maldades, así torturando al pobre Ron jajajajaja. Venga sigue leyendo¡¡¡ Besos¡¡******

* loyda: **Gracias por tus halagos, casi me haces llorar¡¡¡ T_T Besos¡¡¡******

* poly-14: **Antes del matrimonio de Harry con Ginny pasarán muchas cosas, pero tu tranquila que llegará... Besos¡¡******

* HERMY: **Aquí tienes la penosa continuación... Besos¡¡******

* Laura Weasley1: **^_^ Yo también adoro a los gemelos, sobretodo a Fred, no sé porqué pero es así. En fin, a mi también me entra la risa tonta jejeje :P. Besos¡¡¡******

**********************************************************************************************

**_Dímelo_****_: Capítulo 8_**

Eran las tres de la mañana y aún no habían conseguido dormir ni una mísera hora. Se encontraban en el baño, y mientras que Hermione vomitaba, Ron le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, intentando así infundirle los ánimos suficientes como para pasar el mal trago de los primeros meses de embarazo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó, y ella se incorporó con el sudor resbalándole por las mejillas y el rostro cansado, asintiendo sin convencerse aún de ello. 

Se sentó en el suelo dejándose resbalar por la pared, y Ron hizo lo mismo. Hermione lo miró unos segundos, fijándose detenidamente en aquellos ojos azules y en cómo el chico había comenzado a acariciarle la barbilla. No pudo evitar sonreír por ese gesto. Abrazó la cintura del pelirrojo y descansó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, notando la respiración tranquila de su marido y la suave mano de Ron rozando su espalda con delicadeza. Estaba tan cansada...

- El médico te dijo ayer que esto solo serían las primeras semanas de gestación – le hablaba en un susurro, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase – Después todo iría normal y...

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Si?

- Me has repetido esa frase cinco veces en una hora – respondió Hermione, hundiendo más aún su rostro en el pecho del muchacho – Si vuelves a hacerlo, te echaré una maldición que te dejará mudo.

El pelirrojo asintió, sabiendo de sobra que el embarazo había revolucionado las hormonas de la morena hasta tal punto de volverla más irritante de lo habitual en ella. Después de estar sentados en el frío suelo unos minutos, Ron comprobó que Hermione se había dormido en su pecho. 

La observó detenidamente, admirando desde su melena enmarañada hasta sus piernas blancas y suaves. Pasó una mano por sus muslos, sintiendo pequeñas descargas con el simple contacto de sus pieles. La morena se removió y Ron decidió cargarla en brazos y transportarla hasta la cama. Cuando la hubo acostado la arropó, y se quedó de rodillas frente a ella, observando con sus ojos azules una vez más a aquel ser que hiciese lo que hiciese le volvía completamente loco. Apartó un mechón castaño de su rostro y besando en un pequeño roce sus labios se fue a dormir, soñando aquella noche con cierta morena que descansaba a su lado.

Cuando Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente el sol estaba muy alto en el cielo, y entraba a raudales por la ventana de la habitación. Un intenso aroma a comida le llegó y al palpar a su lado comprobó que Ron no estaba. Se desperezó con lentitud, apartando las sábanas y mirando alrededor, atontada aún. El reloj marcaba las doce y media de la mañana. 

Levantándose sin prisas se metió en el baño. Echó sales en la bañera y se sintió relajada cuando notó el agua caliente lamiendo cada poro de su piel. Se estaba tan bien ahí metida... tan, tan bien...

La puerta se abrió de repente, y un rostro sonriente y pecoso que Hermione conocía a la perfección hacía acto de presencia.

- Hola – saludó alegre, y la morena le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Hola – el pelirrojo abrió la puerta del todo y para sorpresa de la chica vio como detrás de Ron levitaba una bandeja enorme con tortitas, sirope de chocolate, tostadas, mantequilla, zumo de calabaza, leche, cereales y una variedad indefinible de dulces y pasteles.

- Te traje el desayuno – anunció entrando en la estancia, poniendo la bandeja frente a Hermione, que miraba incrédula todo aquel festín.

- Ron yo... no voy a ser capaz de comerme todo eso¡¡¡ - estaba de rodillas frente a ella y le besó el cuello mojado, haciendo que la piel de la chica se erizara con rapidez.

- Para eso estoy yo cariño – amplió su sonrisa, y las pecas se multiplicaron hasta el infinito – Desayunaremos juntos.

- ¿Aquí? – preguntó divertida Hermione, y vio como el pelirrojo se incorporaba comenzando a quitarse la camiseta, dejando al descubierto un pecho blanco y pecoso. La morena sonrió admirando el paisaje.

- Claro, te acompañaré en tu maravilloso baño y... ¿me dejarás frotarte la espalda? – soltó una carcajada cuando Ron ya estaba en calzoncillos – Tomaré eso como un sí.

El pelirrojo se apoyaba en los azulejos, mientras que Hermione descansaba sobre él, jugando con la espuma. Una tortita con excesivo sirope de chocolate flotaba a su lado, dándole de vez en cuando un pequeño mordisco al alimento. Ron por su parte devoraba con avidez un pastel relleno de crema y se entretenía en besar una y otra vez los hombros de la chica. Sentía el perfume de las sales que lo embriagaba, y el agua sobre sus labios hacía que la boca se deslizara con suma facilidad por el terreno. La morena se removió, soltando una risa divertida.

- Me haces cosquillas – cogió espuma entre sus manos y sopló fuerte, llenando todo el baño de pequeñas motitas blancas. Ron se acercó a su oído y le mordió el lóbulo, haciendo que Hermione gritara.

- Después vas a recoger tú todo esto – se quejó contra su piel, sintiendo el aliento de Ron sobre ella como si de un vestido se tratase.

- Soy una mujer embarazada, no puedo hacer esfuerzos ¿recuerdas? – las manos del pelirrojo se unieron en el vientre de Hermione y suspiró resignado.

- Siempre tienes respuestas para cualquier situación ¿no? – la chica giró a medias la cabeza, observando sus ojos azules y le besó con ternura.

- Es lo que tiene ser una sabelotodo – y terminada de decir la frase le dio un mordisco al pastel de crema de Ron, haciendo que éste último gruñera enojado.

- Oye ese es mi pastel¡¡¡ - la morena reía divertida, las manos alzadas y negando con la cabeza.

- Era un capricho cariño... – se tocó el vientre, uniendo sus manos a las del pelirrojo – Ahora debes de darme muchos mimitos.

- Mmmm – sentía los labios de Hermione recorrer se cuello y sus dedos se hundieron en la carne femenina casi inconscientemente – Bueno, tenemos toda la tarde por delante para ello.

La morena de repente se despegó de Ron como si quemara, y éste bajó a la realidad. Miró perplejo a Hermione, que tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos por la irritación.

- Te olvidaste – le dijo, y el pelirrojo parpadeó varias veces, intentando recordar si era su cumpleaños, o alguna fecha especial. Después de unos segundos seguía sin saber el porqué de aquella reacción.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me olvidé?

- Mis padres. Hoy vamos a darles la noticia de mi embarazo – Ron se maldijo una y otra vez por no acordarse del asunto. 

Lo habían comentado dos días atrás al regresar de La Madriguera, pero estaba tan impactado aún por la noticia que apenas había prestado atención a la chica cuando se lo dijo. De repente se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la cita: Los padres de Hermione, sus suegros, el señor Granger... Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo de manera inconsciente.

- Tu padre – lo pronunció en voz alta sin querer y la chica lo miró divertida, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

- Te recomendé dejarle ganar al ajedrez, pero no me hiciste caso – Ron frunció el ceño.

- No es culpa mía que sea tan malo como la hija. – Hermione gritó indignada y le golpeó en un brazo, haciendo que el pelirrojo soltara una carcajada – Además él me odia porque le quité a su "Hermioncita", no por hacerle un jaque mate.

La morena volteó por completo quedando de rodillas frente al pelirrojo, dando el último mordisco a su tortita. Ron comprobó que tenía el labio inferior manchado de sirope de chocolate. Le gustaba aquella visión: Hermione desnuda frente a él, ambos en un baño de espuma y con el labio chocolateado ¿Y si le besaba ahora?... Besos de chocolate. No le sonaba mal la idea.

- Papá no te odia.

- Oh sí, sí que me odia. Y lo hará más aún cuando sepa que vamos a tener un hijo – la morena frunció el ceño y Ron supo al instante que estaba comenzando a enfadarse de verdad.

- ¿Estás insinuando que mi padre no querrá a su nieto? – PELIGRO¡¡ Hormonas hacen acto de presencia¡¡¡¡ Pensó entonces en una forma de calmarla.

Entonces Ron la cogió por la cintura, acortando las distancias. Aquello tomó desprevenida a Hermione, que lo miraba entre sorprendida y mosqueada. El pelirrojo la observó lentamente, parándose en cada centímetro de piel desnuda que dejaba ver la espuma, y mordió el labio inferior de la morena, sintiendo como se relajaba bajo el contacto de la carne y le pasaba sus finos brazos por el cuello. 

- Estás preciosa – le susurró apartando apenas unos centímetros sus labios. Hermione ya no tenía el ceño fruncido, y Ron aprovechó el momento para abalanzarse sobre aquellos labios con sabor a chocolate y dulce de crema. Hermione lo apretó más y eso le animó para profundizar un poco más el beso, haciendo que la chica gimiera sonoramente.

- Ron... – le encantaba escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios, sentir que lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella. Oírla suspirar y clavar las uñas en su espalda como lo estaba haciendo en esos instantes, desesperada por sentirlo más cerca, casi como si las pieles estorbasen. 

La empujó contra él, haciendo que Hermione resbalara hasta su pecho. Era tan suave... tan bella... y dentro de Hermione estaba su hijo. Un hijo. Sonaba tan extraño aún, apenas podía creerlo. Y lo llevaba ahí, en su vientre, como el tesoro más preciado que tuviese. Sonrió al pensarlo ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte?. 

- HERMIONE¡¡¡¡ - Ron abrió los ojos al instante, pero la morena seguía muy concentrada en el cuello pecoso del pelirrojo.

- Esc... escuché tu... tu... nom... nom... nombre – a duras penas pudo terminar la frase, intentando no dar cuenta a que Hermione deslizaba su mano por la cintura.

- Imaginaciones tuyas – le respondió ella, ocupándose de nuevo en los labios del pelirrojo, pero entonces Ron volvió a escuchar el nombre de su esposa.

- Hay alguien en la casa – Hermione se apartó lentamente del chico y chasqueó la lengua, enfadada por la desagradable intrusión. Salió del baño y se puso el albornoz blanco. Ron la imitó, colocándose el suyo azul y ambos abrieron la puerta que daba a la habitación.

Allí no había nadie. La morena se volvió hacia el chico, con los brazos puestos en jarras. Observó al pelirrojo con el albornoz sin atar, el cabello goteando y aquellos ojos tan azules. Sintió como un cosquilleo subía por su vientre, y las ganas de volverlo a besar, a tocar y sentirse protegida por aquella manta de pecas.

Anduvo coqueta hasta llegar a su altura, acariciando lentamente la cintura de Ron. Vio como temblaba al roce de sus manos, y se animó a instalar la otra en el cuello, acercándolo con violencia hasta poder unir sus labios de nuevo. El pelirrojo la empujó hasta llegar a la puerta, produciendo un golpe seco y no pudiendo reprimir gemir cuando Hermione clavó las uñas en sus costados. Abrió el albornoz de la morena a la desesperada, y sin desprenderse aún de ellos se recorrieron el uno al otro. De repente Hermione sintió un click a sus espaldas y vio como la puerta se abría, haciendo que ella y Ron cayeran al suelo.

Frente a ellos había una mujer delgada, de espeso cabello castaño recogido en un moño y cara contorsionada por la impresión. A su lado se encontraba un hombre alto, de pelo negro con vetas blancas en las sienes y un bigote en el que ya despuntaban algunas canas. Los cuatro se miraban impresionados. El hombre mayor pasaba sus ojos oscuros de Ron a Hermione y viceversa, señalando de forma amenazante al pelirrojo.

- Tú... – Hermione se puso entre ambos, atándose alrededor de la cintura la cinta del albornoz.

- Papá tranquilízate – pero el señor Granger no se detuvo, sino que continuó con su mirada asesina. Ron miró a su esposa con gesto compasivo, buscando algo de apoyo también en la señora Granger, pero la mujer estaba tan impresionada que apenas podía moverse. Ron se puso en pie trastabillando y se ató el albornoz como segundos antes había hecho Hermione. 

Carraspeó sonoramente antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Señor Granger yo no...

- QUÉ LE ESTABAS HACIENDO A MI HIJA PEDAZO DE ENERGÚMENO¡¡¡ NO VES QUE ES UNA NIÑA AÚN¡¡¡ 

La señora Granger reaccionó a tiempo para aguantar a su marido, y comprobó que su tono estaba pasando de un blanco sepulcral a la grana como si de un semáforo se tratase.

- Richard cálmate¡¡¡ - le dijo su esposa, y él la miró sorprendido.

- Que me calme... que me calme – respiró hondo - ¿Qué me calme? PERO SARAH HAS VISTO LO QUE LE ESTABA HACIENDO A NUESTRA NIÑA¡¡¡

- Papá¡¡¡– Hermione quiso intervenir, pero Richard Granger le hizo un gesto indicándole que no se metiese.

- No te preocupes cariño, yo le daré a éste violador de niñas su merecido.

-  Papá es mi esposo¡¡¡ Tengo veinticinco años, no soy una niña¡¡¡ - el señor Granger hizo caso omiso a la morena y siguió mirando a Ron, que no sabía qué hacer.

- Richard escucha a tu hija. Ellos son marido y mujer tu no...

- Señor Granger esto no es lo que parece – logró decir Ron, casi rezando por salir vivo de aquello.

- ¿Ah no?  Ya verás Weasley, te voy a matar...

- Richard

- Te voy a....

- Estoy embarazada

El señor Granger paró en seco, la señora Granger miraba perpleja a su hija y Ron se lamentaba de no haber hecho testamento.

- ¿CÓMO?

**********************************************************************************************

**Vale aquí se queda, en el próximo capítulo más. Sé que no es muy largo y prácticamente penoso, pero tened piedad¡¡¡ Lo tuve que reescribir cuatro veces¡¡¡¡ U_U En fin... Besos¡¡¡ Dejad opiniones¡¡¡**


	9. Capítulo 9

**De nuevo aquí, que ya era hora de actualizar. He tenido muchos problemas para terminar el capítulo (que es patético, pero de verdad que no se me ocurría nada más y no os quería hacer esperar tampoco una eternidad, que me sentía mal). Lo primero es que he estado en el hospital, luiego que si me han quitado internet y me cuesta más actualizar, y demás estaba que hubo una temporada en que mi padres no me dejaban coger ni siquiera el ordenador. **

**Vamos, que la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Sigo sin internet, así que si me tardo sorry. Los reviews me encantaría contestarlos todos, pero resulta imposible porque me llevaría una hora entera y no puedo gastarme tanto en un cíber, que no soy rica. Por lo demás solo pediros perdón de todo corazón y anunciar que al fic ya le queda poco. He comenzado hace poco otro fic Ron / Herm llamado _"Sweet Home"_, solo espero que lo leáis y que os llegue a gustar tanto como éste.**

**Nada más, solo sed felices y espero que no me matéis por el capítulo. ¡ Besos!**

**********************************************************************************************

**_Dímelo: _****_Capítulo 9_**

Sin a Ron Weasley le hubiesen dado a elegir un momento justo para desaparecer de la tierra, habría elegido el instante en el que Hermione le dijo a sus padres que estaba embarazada. Ahora se encontraban en el salón de la casa sumidos en el más absoluto silencio, contando los minutos que faltaban para su propio funeral ¿por qué la vida era tan cruel a veces? ¿Cómo podía existir un hombre como el padre de Hermione?. 

Sentado en el sofá descansaba un sofocado Richard Granger, que era abanicado por su mujer mientras que Hermione, en un sillón algo más alejado, observaba impasible las llamas crepitar en la chimenea. Aún llevaba el albornoz de la ducha, y el pelo mojado le caía a mechones sobre el rostro. Estaba guapa, pensó Ron, estaba guapa seria o riendo, dormida o simplemente respirando cada segundo de su vida. Estaba guapa incluso cuando lloraba entre sus brazos. Y estaba guapa esperando el hijo de ambos. El simple recuerdo le hizo sonreír bajo la tempestad.

- No me lo puedo creer... – la voz del señor Granger hizo que todos se girasen a mirarlo, y Ron pudo comprobar a la luz de la chimenea que la piel del hombre no recobraba su color habitual, sino que permanecía mortecina.

- Es mi hijo, papá – Hermione lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos marrones fijos y serios en los del hombre, sin pestañear – Mío y de Ron. Solo espero que comprendas.

Richard Granger se puso en pie, yendo a pasos agigantados hacia su hija, que no se había inmutado por el movimiento. Mantenía los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, con la melena goteando sobre la tela del albornoz y tanta serenidad parecía estar fuera de lugar en aquel ambiente tan tenso.

- ¡Compréndeme tú a mí! – repuso el hombre - Eres mi única hija, yo... quería lo mejor para ti – el señor Granger comenzó a andar por la habitación enmoquetada – Me hubiese gustado llevarte al altar para casarte con un banquero, o un empresario, un mago con fortuna – miró a Ron de arriba a bajo – No con eso, que lo único que sabe es jugar al Quidditch y al ajedrez.

- Richard cálmate – intervino su esposa conciliadora, pero Ron la interrumpió.

- Usted nunca aceptó que yo quisiera a Hermione. Tardé años en casarme solo por su oposición. – sus ojos azules permanecían iluminados por la luz de la chimenea, mientras alzaba dos dedos de la mano formando una uve con ellos - Tuve que ganarle al ajedrez dos veces seguidas para que usted aprobara la boda y fuera el padrino.

- Me negaba a casar a mi hija con un perdedor.

- ¡Richard!

- ¡BASTA! – Hermione se había levantado, sus ojos estaban brillosos y Ron notó como su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el albornoz, sus pies descalzos permanecían mojados. – Dejadme con papá a solas. – Su madre se acercó a la muchacha con delicadeza, hablándole con dulzura y muy bajito, como si temiese desatar la ira que se escondía en ella.

- Cariño no creo que sea...

La morena levantó una mano con decisión.

- Por favor mamá, quiero hablar con él – Sarah Granger asintió resignada, mientras cogía a un Ron desconcertado por el brazo y se lo llevaba a la cocina.

**********************************************************************************************

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras el pelirrojo, Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá, con las manos apoyadas en los muslos y el rostro hundido en ellas. El señor Granger se había sentado al lado de su hija, con las manos cruzadas y observando ceñudo la chimenea del salón. No le gustaba Ronald Weasley, nunca le había gustado y no iba a ser en ese momento, después de años de noviazgo y matrimonio cuando fuera a aceptar al marido (por desgracia) de su hermosa y única hija.

- Estando en séptimo año recibí una carta de vosotros en la que me pedíais que regresara a casa porque la abuela se estaba muriendo – levantó el rostro y fijó sus ojos marrones en los de su padre – Fue a principios de curso, finales de Octubre o principios de Noviembre ¿Recuerdas ese día?

- Cómo olvidarlo – respondió el señor Granger dejando de mirar las llamas. Se acercó un poco más de su hija y le acarició el rostro con ternura – Desde que llegaste no te separaste del lecho ni un segundo.

La morena asintió, y el señor Granger observó que jugaba distraída con el cinturón del albornoz. Las gotas seguían cayendo de su pelo castaño y los pies desnudos habían formado cercos en la moqueta del cómodo salón.

- Entre la abuela y yo siempre hubo un vínculo especial, desde un principio supo comprenderme. Fue ella la que me enseñó a leer y a escribir...

- ¿A qué viene esto, Hermione? – preguntó su padre exasperado por tanta explicación - ¿Por qué revives el pasado ahora, en estos momentos? – Pero su hija no parecía escucharlo. Tal vez no quería hacerlo

- En Hogwarts nadie sabía nada de mi marcha repentina exceptuando a los profesores, ni siquiera mis amigos. Las circunstancias... – suspiró, apartando mechones castaños de su cara – Bueno, solo tuve tiempo de hacer una maleta, dejarle una nota a Ron y a Harry, coger polvos flú y aparecerme llena de ceniza en el hospital – se levantó para acercarse a la chimenea, donde extendió sus manos frente al fuego – Esa misma noche la abuela murió, y mamá y tú me llevasteis a casa para que durmiera un poco mientras vosotros os fuisteis al velatorio.

- No tiene nada que ver con lo que ahora sucede –repitió su padre, preguntándose a dónde llevaría todo aquello. Hermione se volvió a mirarle, y por un momento sus ojos tuvieron un reflejo ámbar que le iluminó el rostro.

- Nunca has sabido que esa noche la pasé en vela, papá. En cierto sentido me culpaba de lo ocurrido, porque no estuve cuando la abuela me necesitó – volvía a jugar con el cinturón del albornoz, tirando de los hilos de la tela con nerviosismo mientras regresaba a sentarse al lado de su padre -  Estando en la cama escuché un golpe en el salón de la casa que me desconcertó. En un principio pensé que erais mamá y tu, pero al bajar me encontré con algo que no esperaba. – miró a su padre sonriendo, y el señor Granger vio a su hija de manera diferente, como si fuera más mayor de lo que él quisiera admitir, con una sabiduría que no tenía explicación. 

- ¿De dónde salía ese golpe? – preguntó, temeroso de saber la respuesta.

- De la chimenea, papá. Y era Ron.

El reloj de la pared dio las campanadas y un silencio incómodo reinó en todo el salón, donde aún quedaba el eco del sonido del reloj. El fuego seguía crepitando tras la chica, calentando el lugar, aunque el señor Granger notó un frío extraño recorriendo su cuerpo ¿Weasley era capaz de eso?.

- Recuerdo... – Hermione negó lentamente, con los ojos vagando por la estancia – Recuerdo la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo al verlo allí, tan quieto, con sus ojos azules resplandeciendo en la noche y lleno de ceniza. – soltó una risita divertida y continuó – Aún siento la fuerza en mi brazo cuando me sujetó y me gritó que porqué me había marchado sin avisar, sin decirle nada a él y a Harry, que estaban preocupados... ¿Y sabes qué pasó? – Richard Granger negó de mala gana, aún sin querer admitir lo que ya era evidente – Lloré. Me eché a llorar como una niña pequeña mientras abrazaba a Ron, intentando buscar consuelo. Y Ron me abrazó muy, muy fuerte, y me dijo que estaba allí conmigo, que siempre lo estaría. – hizo una pausa -  Y no mentía. 

Cruzó sus manos en el pecho y miró a su padre, sonriente y sincera. Y en ese momento el señor Granger comprendió lo que se había negado año tras año: Hermione estaba enamorada.

- Toda la noche estuvo conmigo, acurrucándome en sus brazos como si fuera una niña, susurrando palabras de alivio a mi oído apenas perceptibles. – se arrodilló en el sofá, y el señor Granger vio las gotas caer del cabello castaño al húmedo albornoz - Y la sensación de estar con él, papá, lo que despertaba en mí era tan...

- Especial – terminó su padre.

- Sí, especial – puso su mano sobre la del señor Granger, acariciando su barbilla con dulzura – Fue ahí cuando supe que tenía que ser él y no otro quien pasara el resto de la vida a mi lado. Era él y no un banquero frívolo con dinero. – Richard Granger intentó desviar la mirada, pero Hermione no se lo permitió -  Fue Ron, papá, el que me dijo que estaba guapa cuando tenía el pelo revuelto y enmarañado, cuando mi cara estaba llena de lagrimones y mis ojos rojos como tomates. Ese Weasley que solo sabe jugar al ajedrez y al quidditch es el que me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando me pidió que me casara con él – respiró hondo y apretó un poco la mano de su padre, que intentaba mantener la mirada perdida en lo que fuera menos fijarla en su hija – Es Ron Weasley el padre de mi futuro hijo, papá, y es porque lo quiero. Y sé que él me quiere a mí.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó su padre dudoso, como pidiéndole algún salvavidas para mantener aún su barco a flote y que no se hundiera con todos los pensamientos en contra del pelirrojo.

- Completamente segura – sonrió y le besó en la mejilla, abrazándolo. Richard Granger respiró hondo, soltando el aire con pena y resignación y Hermione lo entendió: Se había dado por vencido. Había conseguido que después de años su padre aceptara a Ron tal y como era – Te quiero papá – Pero el señor Granger hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano, como si debiera restarle importancia a todo el asunto. El hombre carraspeó, secándose una lágrima furtiva que se había escapado.

- Bueno, solo espero que el niño salga a ti, con tu cerebro.

- Papá...

- Muy bien, ya me callo.

Y poniéndose en pie aún abrazados se dirigieron a la cocina.

**********************************************************************************************

- Tardan mucho – Ron estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras Sarah Granger estaba frente a él fumando un cigarrillo. En un primer momento nunca se había imaginado a la madre de Hermione de ese modo, pero se veía muy misteriosa con aquel humo flotando a su alrededor, aunque debía de admitir que odiaba el olor a nicotina.

- Es lógico, convencer a Richard es algo... – dio una calada, y soltando el humo ladeó la cabeza – Complicado.

Ron asintió, entendiendo por fin de donde venía la testarudez de Hermione a la hora de tomar decisiones ¿Saldría su hijo como ella en ese aspecto? Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo: No podría combatir a su esposa y un clon de ella a la vez.

- ¿Cuántas semanas de gestación tiene? – cuando el pelirrojo volvió en sí, la señora Granger lo observaba con los ojos entornados por el humo, echando ceniza en un cenicero cuadrado que anteriormente había cogido de la encimera.

- Seis semanas – hablar del bebé con su suegra le puso nervioso, sumamente nervioso y no sabía exactamente porqué. 

Tal vez el señor Granger le había hecho sentir culpable por dejarla encinta. Pero eso era una ridiculez, la mayoría de los matrimonios tienen hijos, es decir, todo lo que hacen juntos lo hicieron antes ellos ¿no? Pero aquello no le consoló, más bien le erizó la piel: No quería pensar en su suegra y el señor Granger haciendo cosas como las que él hacía con Hermione, demasiado fuerte para su débil corazón

- Yo supe que estaba embarazada cuando casi contaba con ocho semanas – la mujer hundió con fiereza el cigarrillo en el cenicero y acto seguido abrió su bolso para sacar un caramelo de café que desenvolvió sin problemas, tirando el papel al cenicero – Richard estaba en un Congreso Internacional cuando se enteró de la noticia, y regresó de Estambul tres días antes de lo previsto con una cuna turca bajo el brazo.

Ron no se imaginaba al señor Granger comprando una cuna en Turquía, ni tampoco lo hacía en Londres, simeplemente su cerebro no se acostumbraba a ver a ese hombre portándose bien una vez en su vida. La verdad es que lo veía más con un traje militar y pasando revista a cualquiera que se acercara a su hermosa hija, teniendo que pasar test de inteligencia, pruebas de resistencia física... ¿Existiría un Richard Granger que no tuviera continuamente el ceño fruncido?¿Qué no lo tomara por un abusador?

- Su marido me odia – ante la afirmación Sarah Granger sonrió, dando golpecitos en la superficie de la mesa con los dedos índice y corazón.

- Solo quiere proteger a Hermione – suspiró y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo – Lo que pasa es que le cuesta aceptar que su hija ya no tiene dos años, que llevarla de la mano queda ridículo. – se encogió de hombros, diciendo que no tenía otra respuesta para el enigma -  Cuando seas padre lo comprenderás.

- Usted no protege tanto a su hija – replicó el pelirrojo, dejándose caer sobre uno de sus brazos pecosos, abatido. Ella rió con franqueza. Le gustaba la señora Granger, siempre había sido más tolerante que su marido ¿Cómo podía estar una mujer así enamorada de un hombre como Richard Granger?

- Tienes razón, pero las madres somos diferentes. Comprendemos más el hecho de que los hijos algún día se enamorarán y harán sus vidas. – hizo una pausa y añadió -  Pero los hombres sois como niños: Os negáis a crecer. Richard no es la excepción precisamente.

- Pero Hermione tiene veinticinco años, es decir, debería de aceptar que su hija tenga vida propia – la mujer lo observó fijamente.

- Piensa por un momento, Ron, que eres padre de una hija. – el pelirrojo asintió, ya que no le costaba en absoluto el soñar que era padre. Solo el hecho de hacerlo lo puso de buen humor – Bien, ella tiene catorce años, es su primer baile, y lleva un chico a casa que la ha invitado ¿Qué haces?

- Eso es imposible – respondió, sonriendo triunfante – Mi hija no llevará ningún chico a casa hasta los veinte. Esa es la edad para que la inviten a un baile.

- Pues te recuerdo, Ronald Weasley, que el primer baile de Hermione fue en la navidad que ella tenía catorce años. – lo miró de soslayo, y el pelirrojo juraría que lo observaba divertida – La invitó ese chico búlgaro... ¿Cómo se llamaba...?

- Krum, Víktor Krum – la voz de Ron sonó brusca, y Sarah Granger comprobó que el ceño del pelirrojo estaba fruncido. El rostro bajo las pecas se mostraba tenso y malhumorado. Los celos son puro veneno, pensó la mujer riendo para sus adentros, entre divertida y asombrada de que aún perdurasen en el muchacho después de once años.

- ¡Eso es, Víktor Krum!. Dime, Ron ¿Te imaginas a tu hija en brazos de un tipo como ese jugador de quidditch? – un silencio reinó por primera vez en la cocina. El pelirrojo mantenía el ceño fruncido, la mirada azul en la mujer y los puños cerrados con fuerza. La señora Granger sonrió satisfecha – Ya veo que no.

Cuando el pelirrojo iba a responder la puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando ver a una Hermione rebosante de felicidad agarrada al señor Granger, que observaba a Ron de hito a hito. Sus ojos chocaron en el aire, y aunque el chico tuvo un deseo enorme de echar a correr no lo hizo. 

En parte, gracias a la conversación con su suegra, había comprendido un poco más a ese hombre cabezota y gruñón. Si él estuviera en su pellejo se portaría del mismo modo, pues incluso con la relación que mantenían Ginny y Harry, que era su mejor amigo, se comportaba de manera protectora.

Hermione se acercó a Ron, abrazándolo por la cintura y dedicándole la mejor sonrisa de toda la mañana. Estaba guapa, pensó Ron de nuevo, atontado, está muy guapa con mi hijo en su vientre creciendo cada minuto que pasa.

- Supongo que podré concederte una tregua, Weasley – el señor Granger miró a su esposa, y luego a su hija, carraspeando sonoramente. Ron no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿Ese era Richard Granger, el malvado y retorcido Richard Granger que tantas veces lo amenazó con matarlo? Parpadeó varias veces, y el hombre tuvo que notar el desconcierto del chico en sus ojos azules porque añadió en dirección a Hermione y su mujer – Es solo por el bebé, ya sabéis, para que vea que tengo paciencia con su padre... además no quiero que piense que tiene un abuelo sin corazón. 

Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras que Ron aún no se podía creer aún que hubiese salido vivo de todo aquel embrollo. Sarah Granger, sin embargo, observaba a su marido con ternura, pensando en que por fin había comprendido lo que ese chico pelirrojo significaba para su hija.

-  Bueno, ¿habéis decidido cómo se llamará el bebé?

- Papá, aún es pronto – el hombre asintió conciliador ante el reproche de Hermione.

- Era solo una pregunta... – ladeó la cabeza, deteniendo su mirada en los azulejos de la cocina -  Si... si es niño podríais ponerle Richard, como su abuelo – Ron soltó una carcajada, atragantándose cuando su esposa le dio un codazo en las costillas. El señor Granger lo miró ceñudo - ¿Algún problema con mi nombre, Weasley?

- En absoluto señor, es solo que... en fin, no creo que sea el nombre adecuado para mi hijo – Richard Granger iba a replicar cuando su esposa se interpuso entre ambos hombres, con las manos en jarra y mirada asesina.

- ¡Tú! – le gritó a su marido – Acompáñame al salón – Se volvió a Ron, que palideció de repente - ¡Y tú vete con Hermione a vestirte para poder salir a comer de una buena vez!

- Sí... claro... – El pelirrojo desapareció por la puerta de la cocina con rapidez inusitada, ante la mirada de asombro de Hermione. Richard Granger se dirigió al salón con aspecto abatido. Las dos mujeres se quedaron solas en la cocina, echándose a reír.

- No sabía de esa personalidad de dictador, mamá, es increíble.

Sarah Granger había abierto el bolso y sacaba un cigarrillo de un paquete medio vacío.

- Son muchos años al lado de tu padre – buscó entre sus pertenencias el mechero, haciendo un intento por encender el cigarrillo, pero al fijar sus ojos en el vientre de Hermione volvió a guardarlo en el bolso, sacando a cambio un nuevo caramelo de café – Y ahora date prisa, que tengo hambre – Hermione salió de la cocina en dirección a su habitación, pero la voz de su madre hizo que parara - ¿Cómo convenciste a tu padre para que aceptara a Ron?

- Ah eso – la chica sonrió a su madre con complicidad – Solo le dije la verdad.

- ¿Cuál verdad?

- Que estoy enamorada de Ronald Weasley. 

Y con esta última respuesta subió los últimos escalones que le quedaban para llegar a la habitación.

*********************************************************************************************

**No es que me entusiasme éste capítulo, pero espero que el próximo sea mejor. Al fic le queda poco, y ya después me centraré en _Sweet Home,_ mi nueva historia Ron/Herm que es más una comedia romántica que otra cosa. Siento mucho la tardanza, en serio, pero como no tengo internet... Espero que comprendáis el por qué tardo tanto. Intentaré actualizar cuanto antes. Por lo demás dejad opiniones. ¡Besos!**

                                                                 **_Shashira_**


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

_**Hacía mil AOS que no publicaba, lo siento, pero soy madre de una bebé hermosa de año y medio y apenas me deja tiempo para nada. Sí, sé que son excusas, pero de todos modos volví para terminarlas.**_

_**Grcias de antemano por esperar.**_

_**No os olvidéisde dejar rewiews. Besos.**_

_***********************************************************_

_**CAPÍTULO 10:**_

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana cuando Ronald Weasley despertó. Estaba completamente aturdido, y los rayos de luz sobre su rostro apenas ayudaban a espabilarle, sino mas bien lo contrario: tenerlo sumido más aún en un sopor en el que se veía caer hasta la oscuridad.

Durante estos últimos meses, apenas podía dormir una noche con tranquilidad, ya que el embarazo de Hermione estaba dando más complicaciones de las que se esperaban en un primer momento. De hecho, a día de hoy ni siquiera sabían con seguridad si se trataba de un niño o una princesita. Ron esperaba lo segundo, aunque a su esposa le resultaba indiferente el sexo del bebé.

De todos modos, auguró, fuese lo que fuese iba a quererlo - ¿o a quererla? - como si la vida dependiera de ello. Y es que dependía, en cierto modo.

Nunca en sus años de existencia pudo creer que un ser que apenas había nacido cambiara sus expectativas de futuro de forma tan radical, incluso Hermione quedó asombrada por el cambio: Llegaba temprano de los entrenamientos, no salía al extranjero al menos que fuera necesario, y pedía días libres continuamente para acompañar a su esposa al ginecólogo o las ecografías - Morrison estaba atacado de los nervio por esta actitud- , con la esperanza puestas en que todo marchara bien y no tuvieran un susto de última hora.

Incluso le había comprado ya una cuna hermosa, blanca de madera, con una pequeña flor de lis grabada en el cabecero de la cama. También le habían colocado en el dormitorio un estandarte de su equipo favorito: Los Chuddley Cannons, en el que él jugaba desde hacía varias temporadas.

- Vendrá a verme a los entrenamientos.

- ¿Y si no le gusta el Quidditch? - preguntaba Hermione, entre divertida y molesta, pero Ron se encogía de hombros, indiferente.

- Tú odias el quidditch… y sin embargo, aunque no te guste te quiero igual ¿cierto?

Pero Ron no podía dejar de imaginar una y mil formas de estar con su hijo. Pensativo, observaba la habitación, pintada en tonos amarillos y decorada con fotos de su familia y esa pequeña "cosita" que pronto nacería: La foto de la boda, el día que se graduaron en Hogwarts, su primera ecografía, la panza de Hermione avanzando mes a mes (el pelirrojo era muy estricto, todos los día 23 de cada mes le hacía esa foto a Hermione, y aunque ella se quejaba, también estaba dispuesta a hacérsela las veces que hacía falta), incluso cuando fue a comprar una escoba infantil, que seguramente no podría utilizar hasta que echara a andar.

- ¿Pero no ves que no puede montar en escoba aún?¡Ni siquiera ha nacido! - Le reprochaba Hermione, mientras el pelirrojo pagaba el dichoso capricho.

- No importa, esperaré a que salga- se arrodillaba frente a su esposa, tocando la abultada panza con dulzura para besarla, todos los congregados lo miraban con ternura - ¡Pero no tardes demasiado que ya no aguanto mucho más!

Ron continuamente sonreía de oreja a oreja, feliz, haciendo que las pecas se le arremolinaran en el puente de la nariz y los pómulos. Hermione las contaba en silencio: Una, dos, tres, cuatro… había miles, todas ellas le encantaban.

Se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cintura, sintiendo el contacto tibio con su carne. Suspiró varias veces, ahora sin pensar en nada concreto. No deseaba levantarse, así que agarró su almohada con fuerza y volvió el rostro pecoso hacia el otro lado, haciendo que el sol dejara de darle de lleno en la cara. Comenzó a sumirse de nuevo en un profundo sueño mientras palpaba a su lado, pero de repente volvió a abrir los ojos azules de nuevo, somnoliento y desconcertado ¿dónde estaba Hermione?

Apartó los mechones pelirrojos de la frente, echándolos hacia atrás, y acto seguido se levantó de la cama con reticencias. Caminó unos pasos, observando derredor, luego entró en el baño, de donde salió confuso. Ni rastro de su esposa.

¡PAM!

- ¿Hermione?

Escuchó un ruido en el piso de abajo, en la cocina, y resolvió con urgencia dirigirse allí ¿y si se había caído?

Las escaleras eran muy peligrosas, mas aún para Hermione, que ya estaba de ocho meses y medio y, aunque Ron no se lo comentara, andaba como un perfecto pato de esos que criaba su madre en la Madriguera: Había engordado doce kilos, continuamente debía comprarse ropa de premamá o ensanchar las suyas con magia… y luego estaban los terribles ataques de humor, ah sí, eso era lo que Ron llevaba peor.

Se sentía en una montaña rusa, subiendo y bajando continuamente, unos días lloraba sin cesar, y al otro estaba radiante de felicidad, y todo ello sin explicación alguna y por la más pequeña nimiedad. Era, efectivamente, exasperante.

El pelirrojo bajó el último tramo de escaleras de un salto, y abrió la puerta de la cocina con brusquedad.

- ¡AH!

-¡AH!

- ¡Ron!

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Por Merlín, tápate si no quieres que tenga pesadillas!

En una milésima de segundo, Harry estaba de espaldas al pelirrojo, tapándose sus lindos ojos verdes con las manos, aún su rostro contorsionado en una mueca de asco y confusión. Ron por su parte enrojeció hasta las orejas, que le ardían - casi juraba que echaban humo - y salió corriendo hacia el hall para colocarse lo primero que vio: Una capa fucsia que Hermione usaba para ir al Ministerio. Cuando volvió a la cocina, Harry estaba sentado en una de las sillas, y con los ojos abiertos como platos comenzó a reírse de su amigo.

- ¿Qué? - Protestó Ron, airado y humillado - Es todo cuanto tenía a mano.

- Pareces un Drag Queen - se burló el moreno, sin parar de reír - Apuesto mil galeones que te darán trabajo en ese nuevo pub del Callejón Diagon.

El pelirrojo lo evaluó de arriba a abajo. Harry llevaba un esmoquin negro, una camisa de seda blanca perfectamente plancha y una pajarita en el mismo tono oscuro que su traje. Sobre los hombros descansaba una túnica en color rojo, con el símbolo de Griffyndor bordado en oro.

- ¿Y tú, se puede saber porqué vienes tan elegantemente vestido?

Harry parpadeó varias veces, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Lo olvidaste - esas palabras parecían un reproche en toda regla, el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, ceñudo.

- Olvidar qué - le espetó, en un tono desagradable. Harry suspiró, abatido, y se mesó varias veces el cabello, ya de por sí desordenado.

- Ron…

- ¡Qué! - gritó exasperado el aludido.

- ¡Hoy es el día de mi boda!

Una sonrisa nerviosa despuntó en los labios del pelirrojo, que no sabía que decir ante los labios fruncido de Harry.

- Eh… umm… ¿Felicidades?

*************************************************************

Desde la mañana temprano, La Madriguera se había convertido en un hervidero de túnicas veloces que iban raudas de un sitio a otro y gritos atronadores procedentes de la señora Weasley.

- ¡GEORGE TRAE AHORA MISMO EL VELO DE TU HERMANA! ¡ FRED NO SE TE OCURRA TIRAR NIGUNA DE ESAS VENGALAS DURANTE LA CEREMONIA! ¡Y ARTHUR TU… QUÍTATE DE MI VISTA AHORA MISMO!

Ginny Weasley era la única chica de la familia, la más pequeña de sus siete hermanos, y la ultima también en contraer matrimonio, así que… bueno, la señora Weasley se estaba tomando aquello como si su vida dependiera de que esa boda fuera todo un éxito. De hecho, todos los Weasley estaban ayudando de una forma u otra -excepto Percy, que tenía que ultimar unos detalles en el Ministerio de Magia y aún no había llegado- , más que nada porque preferían estar ocupados que escuchando los gritos de su madre.

Hermione se encontraba en esos momentos tumbada en la cama de Ginny - aún sin hacer - viendo como Fleur la maquillaba y Anna le intentaba hacer a través de su varita un hermoso recogido que habían ensayado días atrás. Molly Weasley apareció entonces en el umbral de la puerta, feliz, trayendo con ella un enorme paquete envuelto con un lazo de organdí.

- Aquí está el vestido - anunció, rebosando felicidad por cada uno de sus costados - Me he tenido que pelear con Madame Malkin, pero finalmente pudo hacer los arreglos de última hora que deseabas, querida.

Ginny sonrió, aliviada y nerviosa.

- Seguro que fue más por miedo que por otra cosa… me imagino cómo te pusiste.

- Ah, Ginny no le guepoches a tu mague, ella solo quiegue lo mejor paga su hija.

Molly la miró, agradecida. La verdad es que todas estaban con los nervios a flor de piel, incluso Hermione, a la que apenas dejaban hacer nada debido a su avanzado estado de gestación.

- Me siento inútil - decía la muchacha, acariciando su abultado vientre entre los pliegues de su túnica de gala color malva - Vosotras estáis ayudando a Ginny, mientras que Katie y Angelina cuidan de los niños en el jardín - bufó desesperada - ¿y yo? No puedo estar todo el día sin hacer nada ¡es humillante!

- Pero Herm - le dijo la pelirroja, mientras le daba una flor blanca a Anna para que se la engarzara en el cabello - A mí me ayudas con tu presencia, ¿no te es suficiente?

La morena la observaba con aprensión, el ceño fruncido y la boca en un rictus de elocuente enfado. Sabía que aquello era una excusa barata, pero se mordió la lengua: No quería decir nada imprudente para no estropearle a Ginny su gran día.

- ¡Et voilá! - exclamó Fleur, enjugándose con la manga el sudor perlado que le caía por la frente - Ya he tegminado…

- Yo también -asintió Anna, desde las espaldas de Ginny, y la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento. Su madre le ayudó a vestirse, y sus cuñadas a colocarle adecuadamente el velo en el moño. Finalmente, cuando ya estaba lista se volvió para mirarse en el espejo. Todos prorrumpieron en fuertes gritos de asombro.

- Oh, Ginny ¡estás hermosa!

Molly no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver a su hija completamente vestida para el día de su boda, y Hermione le tendió un pañuelo para que ella se enjugara las lágrimas. Los gemelos y Arthur también entraron en el dormitorio, alertados por los gritos de las muchachas. Todos exhibiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas. Charlie y Bill llegaron segundos más tardes con las bocas abierta del asombro.

- ¡Hermanita, estás fantástica! - halagaba Bill desde el umbral. Charlie asintió.

- Harry es muy afortunado ¿verdad? - todos los demás afirmaron alegremente.

Arthur no podía parar de mirar a su hija con aquel vestido hermoso, de color blanco, sencillo pero elegante, que le caía en suaves pliegues hasta el suelo, con un encaje en el final de la falda. Realmente estaba hermosa, y el escote en forma de U le sentaba de maravilla. Los ojos del señor Weasley brillaban de orgullo.

- Mi pequeña Ginny… toda una mujer.

La aludida chasqueó la lengua en señal de reprobación, molesta.

- ¡Papá tengo veinticuatro años, hace siglos que no soy una niña!

Arthur Weasley se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

- Para mí siempre serás mi niña, nunca lo olvides.

Y se acercó a su hija para estrecharla en un emotivo abrazo. La señora Weasley lloraba con más fuerzas aún.

- ¡Vamos mamá! - exclamaba Fred desde una de las esquinas de la habitación, observando de reojo como su hermano George le guiñaba un ojo - ¡como sigas así vas a crear una lago tu solita, no es justo que los demás no participemos!

- Muy cierto - corroboró George, el otro hermano.

Acto seguido, los gemelos se fundieron también en un fuerte abrazo, imitando los sollozos estridentes de su madre. Todos prorrumpimos en sonoras carcajadas… todos… menos Molly Weasley.

- ¡Vosotros dos fuera de mi vista PERO YA! - profirió en alaridos la señora Weasley, y ambos salieron de allí con una velocidad pasmosa.

- Nunca cambiagán - aseguró Fleur, aún riéndose de las bromas de los gemelos - A veces gueo confundiglos con sus guetoños.

Nadie puso objeción ante el comentario: Era más que evidente que estaba en lo cierto.

*************************************************************

Harry y Ron se aparecieron en la casa de los Weasley, depués de que el pelirrojo se llevara más de quince minutos con problemas técnicos para colocarse decentemente el traje que Hermione le había dejado preparado en el salón. Ambos ahogaron sus gritos de exclamación.

El jardín de La Madriguera estaba más hermoso que nunca. Para la ocasión todo estaba decorado con flores blancas, rojas y amarillas, y una carpa enorme fue instalada para la celebración de la ceremonia y el posterior banquete. En la entrada de la casa, un chico alto, moreno y fortachón estaba en un atril aguardando a los invitados para que firmaran en el libro de registros.

- ¡Neville! - gritó Harry, acercándose a su amigo de Hogwarts para estrecharle la mano - ¿Te eligieron para recibir a los invitados? No lo sabía.

Neville Longbottom tenía un rostro triste, como de oso enorme al que no puedes evitar querer.

- En realidad, fui el primer invitado en llegar, y como tu cuñada Penélope Clearwater aún no ha hecho acto de presencia, tu madre me puso a recibir al personal. La verdad es que fue toda una sorpresa.

Los chicos continuaron hablando sobre quidditch, preguntándole a Ron quien ganaría la liga esa temporada.

- Todo está muy complicado, pero si las Arpías de Holyhead pierden en el próximo partido, creo que tenemos oportunidades de conseguirla Ron parecía esperanzado, el equipo femenino no estaba llevando su mejor temporada - ¿Y en Hogwarts cómo te va?¿Te respetan como profesor de Herbología?

- Ah sí - recordaba melancólico, una mueca en su rostro denotaba diversión - La verdad es que me encanta mi profesión, aunque algunos son unos auténticos cabezas huecas.

- Eso es porque mi hijo aún no está en el colegio - resolvió Ron, hinchando el pecho de orgullo - Tendrá la inteligencia de su madre, ya veréis que sabelotodo.

- ¡Ah, Ron, nola vuelvas a llamar así!

Los tres chicos se giraron en ese instante y vieron a Hermione Granger ataviada con una túnica malva de gala que resaltaba su pronunciado estado de gestación. El pelirrojo le tendió una mano, que ella sujetó con cariño, mientra él le daba un beso en la frente.

- Estás hermosa, Herms.

La morena alzó una ceja. Su pelo lacio caía sobre su espalda, solo recogido a un lado por una pequeña peineta en el mismo tono malva que el vestido.

- Estoy hecha una ballena - aseguraba la muchacha, y Harry y Neville reían la ocurrencia - Si sigo engordando, mi cuerpo estallará.

- Vamos Hermione, será la dama de honor más bella del mundo mágico, te lo aseguro.

- Harry, eso es porque estás muy nervioso y no ves los inconvenientes, parezco un pato con un ramo de flores yendo hacia al altar.

En esos instantes, Percy Weasley apareció vestido con su túnica de gala de la mano de Penélope Clearwater, ambos parecían bastante sofocados.

- ¿Dónde demonios os habíais metido?¡Tu madre estaba como loca por vuestra ausencia!

- Lo siento - se disculpaba Penélope, ajustándose los bajos de su túnica de gala color rosa - Pero tuvimos que ir al Ministerio a recoger las actas de matrimonio.

- ¡Harry! - Arthur Weasley corría hacia el grupo, ya vestido para la ocasión - Vamos hacia la carpa, la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar.

El moreno tragó saliva, notando como la boca se le secaba a causa de los nervios. Ron le palmeó la espalda, infundiéndole ánimos.

- Llegó la hora - murmuró Harry, y todos se dirigieron con paso decidido hacia la carpa.

*************************************************************

Cuando Harry y Ron se situaron en el altar para esperar la llegada de Ginny y Hermione, ya todos los asistentes estaban murmurando, mientras de vez en cuando un sonoro click salía disparado de una de las esquinas.

- Mierda, ahí están los periodistas del Profeta y Corazon de Bruja - murmuraba Harry al oído del pelirrojo - Esto es un acto íntimo, no un show televisivo.

- Compréndelos tú a ellos. Harry, eres El-Niño-Que-Vivió, evidentemente tu boda es un tema público y de actualidad.

Harre iba a replicar, pero en esos instantes toda la carpa se sumió en un espeso silencio, y un órgano comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial.

Hermione salió con paso decidido, aunque Ron tuvo que admitir que efectivamente parecía un pato con un ramo de flores. Realmente estaba bella, y su cálida sonrisa embargaba el corazón de su esposo con toneladas de cariño y amor hacia su esposa.

Ginny salió tras ella del brazo de Arthur, y todos los asistentes comenzaron a murmurar. La pelirroja iba efectivamente hermosa, con un vestido largo y vaporoso, con pliegues en la falda y cortado a la altura del pecho (_n/a: Si habéis visto cualquier película de Jane Austen me comprenderéis)_, La señora Weasley estaba situada en primera fila, justo al lado de McGonagall, que le acurrucaba para calmarla. El señor Weasley se acercó al latar, y unió las manos de Harry y su hija.

- Espero que la hagas muy feliz, hijo, porque te entrego el mayor tesoro que poseo en esta vida - Ginny sonreía, los ojos brillando de admiración hacia su padre.

- Descuide señor Weasley, lo haré, se lo prometo.

Kingsley Shacklebolt (¿_mierda, se escribe así?)_ estaba entre los contrayentes, ya que sería el encargado de oficiar la ceremonia.

- Queridos amigos, estamos aquí reunidos para …

Ron apenas escuchaba en un murmullo los que Kingsley le estaba diciendo a todo el personal allí reunido, ya que sus ojos solo estaba dispuestos a fijarse en Hermione. Ella le miró de repente, sus ojos marrones delataron su alegría, y moldeando sus labios, un silencioso "te quiero" salió de sus labios. Hermione acentuó más su sonrisa, y en el mismo lenguaje mudo le contestó un "yo también te quiero" que al pelirrojo se le hundió en el pecho, muy adentro, donde nadie jamás podía arrancárselo en vida.

- Yo, Harry James Potter, te tomo a ti Ginny… bueno… Ginevra Weasley como esposa, para amarte, honrarte y respetarte el resto de mi vida.

- Yo Ginevra Molly Weasley, te tomo a ti Harry James Potter como esposo, para amarte, honrarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida.

"Ojala - pensaba Ron- la quiera igual que quiero y amor a Hermione"

- Si alguien - ahora hablaba Kingsley de nuevo, solemne - de los aquí presentes tienen alguna objeción porque esta pareja no se una en matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

- ¡MIERDA!

Todos miraban a Hermioe desconcertados, que había tirado el ramo a suelo y gemía de dolor. Ron se acercó presuroso al lado de su esposa, con los ojos azules dilatados por el espanto.

- ¿Hermione qué pasa?¿Qué te ocurre?

- Sácame de aquí, por favor…

Harry estaba desconcertado, Ginny muda de asombro.

- ¿Qué tienes Herm? - volvió a repetir su esposo, y ellá le pegó un manotazo en el hombro, ahogando un grito de dolor.

- ¡MIERDA RON, ¿ES QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY DE PARTO?!

*************************************************************

**Sé que soy un desastre, pero al menos lo actualicé, ya solo queda un capítulo más y el epílogo, así que no desesperéis.**

**Dejas rewiews please.**

**Besos**


End file.
